Love Knows No Boundaries
by RogueStorm84
Summary: High school AU. Will was uprooted from his home in New Orleans to live with his aunt and uncle in Quantico after his father died. There he meets the captain of the Basketball team Aaron Hotchner. And their relationship stems from there, but will Will's ex boyfriend make an appearance?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my friend Nebula. Happy belated birthday girlfriend. Also thanks to my friend Classic Erynn for the help on this first chapter. **

**Summary: High school AU. Will was uprooted from his home in New Orleans to live with his aunt and uncle in Quantico after his father died. There he meets the captain of the Basketball team Aaron Hotchner. And their relationship stems from there, but will Will's ex boyfriend make an appearance?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. **

**Rating: M**

**Current song: DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher featuring Pitbull**

**Enjoy!**

William LaMontagne, Jr. sighed as he laid in his bed surfing the net on his phone while waiting for a text back from his best friend/boyfriend Stefan. During dinner his mother had told me that he was being shipped off to live with his aunt and uncle in Virginia. He didn't understand why he had to leave his school, his friends but more importantly why he had to leave Stefan.

"You rang?"

Will sat up grinning insanely. Stefan Montague was a vision of beauty. At least to William, he was with his short blonde hair that was streaked with black, the longest eyelashes William has ever seen and the one thing William loved the most about Stefan was he full, kissable lips. William clambered off the bed and over to Stefan and the two kissed.

A throat was cleared and the two broke apart and Will looked toward his mother, "None of that funny business."

Will chuckled inwardly but nodded, "Yes, Mam."

Eva walked away shaking her head. Will burst out laughing and shut the door. "I thought you'd text me back."

Stefan shook his head, "I figured why not stop in. I was just getting off work and you know I don't work too far from here."

Will nodded as they sat on the bed. Stefan sat next to him and kissed his boyfriend's neck, "So what's so important that you texted me during work?"

"I didn't know you'd be at work!"

"Relax, baby. Talk to me."

Will sighed and chewed his bottom lip. Stefan frowned. He knew that Will only did that when he was nervous about something, "Will?"

Will sighed, "Mam shipping me off to Virginia to live with my aunt and uncle. She said that it's because of Dad and how she's not able to take care of me anymore even though I am an adult and can pretty much take care of myself, but I think it's more than that."

"What do you think it is?"

"Because I'm gay. I mean come on, last week I tell my mother I'm gay and in a relationship with my best friend and the week after she's shipping me to Virginia? Coincidence? I think not."

Stefan frowned, "You're serious?"

Will nodded, "I'm afraid so. I guess Mam thinks it best to send me off while we're on break from school."

"When are you leaving?"

Will put his head down, "Thursday."

"That's in two days!"

"I know!"

"So I guess that's it then," Stefan said standing up.

"Stefan, please, it's not like I want to leave you, but I don't have a choice," Will said standing up as well and going over to him.

Stefan nodded, "I know, Will." He kissed Will softly on the lips, "I love you don't forget that."

Stefan walked out the room and Will followed him to the door. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Stefan left without looking back.

"It is for the best," Eva told her son.

Will scowled before stalking off to his room slamming the door shut.

**~WHHW~**

Daniel LaMontagne and his wife Eliza were nice people but they weren't his parents. The house was nice and quaint but it wasn't his home in New Orleans. He sighed as he followed his uncle to his bedroom. A few minutes earlier his mother gave him a hug and kiss telling him to be good and she was gone.

"Here's your room. It's not much but I'm sure you'll be able to liven it up," Daniel said opening the door.

Will took a step in the room and deduced that it wasn't that bad. He placed his bag on the bed and sat down. Daniel stood in the doorway.

"I guess I'll let you get settled in. Um, I already got you set up at the high school. So when school starts they'll be expecting you."

Will just nodded. Daniel sighed and walked away. Will flopped on the bed and pulled out his phone to text Stefan but never got a response. Later that evening he sat at the table with his aunt and uncle having lasagna for dinner.

"It's so nice to have you staying with us," Eliza said.

Will shrugged and forked some food into his mouth, "I guess."

"I know things are hard right now. You got uprooted so soon after your father passed, but your mother just needs time to figure things out. I'm sure it won't be for a long time," She said.

"Whatever."

After dinner Will went into his room and laid on the bed and saw he had a missed text from Stefan. He smiled as he read it. He quickly texted back before he got changed into his night clothes and got into bed.

**~WHHW~**

The summer was quickly becoming boring to Will. There wasn't much he could do. He had started using the time to look around his new home. He had gone to the library, the movies, hung out at the park among other things. One afternoon Will decided to try and take a different route home and ended up passing by the school but he noticed a basketball court with a bunch of guys playing. He sat on one of the benches by the court and watched the game. Out of nowhere the ball rolled by his feet and he picked it up.

"Hey, can we have our ball?" One of the guys said.

Will looked up at the guy and his mouth nearly dropped open. _This guy was gorgeous!_ Short, brown almost black hair matted with sweat, full lips and a kind smile, kind brown eyes. He even thought his eyebrows were gorgeous. Will let his eyes roam down his body and he saw he was shirtless and could see the sweat dripping off his gorgeous abs. He saw that he had some of the strongest arms he had ever seen. He let his eyes trail back to the guy's chest and saw the thin layer of hair and he unconsciously followed the trail until he realized he was heading toward his cock.

"Hey!"

Will shook his head and looked up, "Yeah?"

"Our ball?"

"Oh right," Will said blushing before chest pressing the ball to the guy.

The guy looked at Will, "Hey, you play?"

Will nodded, "Yeah."

The guy invited Will to join their game and they played for most of the afternoon. Every time he looked at the guy he could see the sweat dripping down his chest and all he could think of was licking the sweat off of him. Will groaned as he was starting to get hard. He shook his head and tried to focus on the game instead of the gorgeous guy that was on his team.

Once the game was done Will went to the bench to collect his things.

"Hey,"

Will turned and smiled, "Hi."

The guy held out his hand, "Aaron."

Will smiled and shook his hand, "Will."

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"New Orleans. I'm staying with my aunt and uncle for a while though."

Aaron smiled, "Welcome to Quantico, Virginia."

Will smiled, "Thanks."

Aaron gathered his belongings and waved, "Well, see ya around Will."

Will waved and headed home with the biggest smile on his face that he had since he had gotten there.

**TBC...**

******TIME IS RUNNING OUT!  
********Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for taking forever in getting Chapter 2 updated. I could give you a bunch of excuses but you don't really want to hear them do you? So here's Chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy.**

**NOTE: I wish to thank those of you who nominated me for the Profiler's Choice Award. I am very humbled by this. My story "Family is Everything" Was nominated for the Best Morgan/Prentiss category. Again thanks and please continue to vote for me.**

* * *

For the rest of the summer Will would hang out at the basketball court. Sometimes Aaron showed up but other times he wouldn't. When it was just Will and Aaron, the two would play one-on-one where Will would fantasize about licking the beads of sweat off Aaron's abs.

"Will? Earth to Will."

Will shook himself out of this daydream and turned to Aaron, "Yeah?"

"Want another water?" Aaron asked holding up a water bottle.

Will shook his head, "No thanks."

Aaron nodded, "Okay. What were you thinking about?"

Will shrugged, "School. It starts tomorrow."

"Yeah," Aaron sighed.

Will looked at Aaron, "You think we'll still see each other and hang out?"

"I don't know, I mean I'll be a senior and you're coming in as a junior."

"Oh."

Aaron smiled, "I'm sure we'll probably see some of each other. Especially if you're on the basketball team."

Will just nodded. He stood and started to pack up his bag and swung it on his shoulder, "Well I gotta go. I'll see ya later."

Aaron nodded. He watched Will head down the street wondering why he never accepted a ride from him.

**~WHHW~**

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school," the secretary said smiling at Will. "Welcome to Quantico High."

Will smiled as he walked out of the office. He checked his schedule which stated that he had Biology in the West Wing. He consulted the map.

"You must be lost," Will heard a girl giggle.

Will looked up and smiled, "I'm new here. I'm looking for the Bio lab."

"C'mon, I can show you since I'm heading there myself."

Will nodded and walked over to her, "Thanks."

"No problem. It can get a bit confusing if you've never been here before. I'm Penelope by the way."

Will smiled, "Will."

Penelope smiled as they headed toward the West Wing, "So the best way to learn this is all the science and math classes are held in the West Wing. All your electives are going to be in the South Wing. English and computer classes are in the North Wing."

Will nodded storing all of this information, "What about the East Wing?"

"Any Health, Communication or Language class will be there."

Will nodded as they approached the Bio lab. Penelope smiled.

"Mrs. Myers is a great teacher. She seems a bit strict but really is just a big marshmallow."

Will chuckled as Penelope opened the door and he followed her inside.

**~WHHW~**

After Bio, Will had English and Phys. Ed. before lunch. Once he stepped into the lunch room, Penelope snagged his arm dragging him into the line and to her table.

"Will, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Jennifer Jareau or JJ for short and her boyfriend Jackson."

Will nodded and smiled. JJ grinned, "So Will, how are your classes so far?"

"Good," Will shrugged.

JJ smiled as she sipped her juice, "That's good."

Will looked up just looking around the cafeteria and his breath hitched when Aaron walked into the room. He looked, according to Will, stunning in a pair of black jeans and a matching form fitting t-shirt. Will down at his clothes. He was dressed in a faded blue pair of jeans that had a hole in one of the knees and a Hornets hoodie.

Aaron sighed as he scanned the cafeteria. He really didn't want to sit with the team and smiled when he spotted the red hair of Penelope. He chuckled softly as he headed over to his friends. He paused when he spotted Will sitting there. He thought Will looked cute and downright fuckable in that hoodie.

"Hey guys," He said smiling sitting on the other side of Penelope.

"Aaron, I was wondering if you were gonna join us," Penelope said. "Have you met Will?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah we met over the summer. Hey Will."

Will smiled, "Hey. No offense but what are you doing here?"

Aaron chuckled, "Juniors and Seniors usually have lunch together."

"Oh."

Aaron smiled, "I like your hoodie."

Will looked down, "Thanks. My dad bought it for me. We used to always go and see the Hornets home games. One game he was really sick and so he ordered this to make it up to me. That was the last time I saw him happy," Will sighed. "He died last month."

"What happened to him?" JJ asked softly.

Will sighed, "He had a brain tumor and it was inoperable.

Penelope hugged Will, "I'm sorry honey."

Will shrugged, "I'm dealing."

Aaron decided to try and change the subject, "So Will, I was thinking that when Coach Rossi gets back you should see him about getting on the team."

Jackson looked at him, "You play ball?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, I was on the team at my old school."

Jackson nodded, "Cool."

"You play?"

Jackson shook his head, "Believe it or not I'm a cheerleader."

Will frowned, "Seriously? You don't look like one."

"Why because I'm not gay?"

Will shook his head, "N-no. It's just that you're well…pretty built for a cheerleader."

Jackson laughed and Will blushed, "Relax I was only teasing. But you have to be pretty built especially when you're supposed to be lifting the girls."

JJ laughed, "That's how we met. He was lifting me up and peeked under my skirt.

Will laughed.

**~WHHW~**

After lunch the group went their separate ways. Will looked at his schedule and saw he had a free period. He decided to head to the library. He shifted his backpack as he headed upstairs to the second floor.

Will smiled at the librarian as he headed to a table. He pulled out several of his books figuring he could start on his homework. Once he finished some of his work, he found himself daydreaming about Aaron. He groaned as he felt his pants getting tight.

He picked up his bag and headed into the men's room. Once deemed it empty, he locked himself into a stall and dropped his pants as he pulled out his cock and stroked it as images of Aaron appeared before him. He groaned. He wanted to get Aaron under him and over him.

"Fuck," he groaned jerking his cock faster.

Will was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. Will stroked his cock a couple more times before he came with a shout.

"AARON!" he yelled shooting his load into the toilet.

He quickly cleaned himself up and flushed the toilet before checking to make sure the coast was clear before exited the stall, washed his hands and exited the bathroom. He was heading to his next class when was shoved against the wall.

"Hey, get off."

"What are you gonna do, suck my dick?" One of the boys said.

Will frowned and started to try and move when he was shoved again.

"We fucking heard you fag," the second boy said. "And not only is Aaron not gay, he'll never be interested in a fag like you."

"Get off!" Will shouted shoving the boys back.

The two boys looked at each other, "I don't know Nigel, I think we ought to teach this fag a lesson," Boy number 2 said.

The two boys started whaling on Will. Will tried to fight back but he was no match for both of them. Aaron was coming down the hall with the Chem teacher.

"Hey!" He yelled.

He and the Chem teacher pulled the boys off of Will. Aaron pulled Will to his feet and glared at the boys.

"Nigel, Sly, both of you are off the team. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We had to teach the fag a lesson," Sly laughed.

The teacher narrowed his eyes, "Mr. Hotchner please escort the young man to the nurse's office while I escort Mr. Bryant and Mr. Young to the principal's office."

Aaron nodded. He took Will's arm and led him away. When they were out of range Aaron stopped and looked at Will.

"Fuck. What was that all about?"

Will shrugged, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, "Aaron said caressing his bruised cheek.

Will gasped lightly, "Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head, "Why would anyone want to mar this beautiful face?"

"What?"

Aaron shook his head and leaned forward and very lightly kissed Will on the lips. Will was too stunned to do anything. As quickly as the kiss began, it ended and Aaron pulled back leaving Will's lips tingling.

"If you don't want to see the nurse you should head to class," he said patting Will on the shoulder before walking away.

Will was left standing there confused.

**~WHHW~**

"How was your first day? Did you make any friends?" Will's aunt asked that night at dinner.

"Well he sure made some enemies," his uncle commented gazing at Will's cheek and eye.

"It was fine," Will said distractedly.

He had been distracted all afternoon thinking about Aaron's kiss. He had wanted to talk to him about it but didn't see him all afternoon. He even waited afterschool until JJ informed him that he had practice.

After dinner he helped his aunt clean the kitchen before he started on the remainder of his homework. He told himself that he was going to confront Aaron and ask him what the deal was.

As he put his things away his phone beeped and he saw a text from Stefan. He happily texted back telling him all about his day and the friends he made. The two friends texted late into the night just talking about anything except their relationship. It really started to make Will homesick.

It was midnight when Will realized Stefan must've fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself as he set his phone on the charger and climbed under the covers.

**TBC...**

**Another note: In case you're wondering why Will and Stefan would be texting is because yes, they were boyfriends, but they were best friends first and even though they may not be boyfriends anymore they are still best friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Life is hectic and a bitch right now.**

**Chapter 3**

After school the next day Aaron was taking him to meet Coach Rossi who, Will had found out, was out because of his wife having a baby. The entire time they walked, Will wanted to ask Aaron about the kiss but he couldn't seem to gather up his courage.

"Coach, this is Will LaMontagne, the one I told you about," Aaron said.

Rossi nodded, "Of course. It's good to meet you Will. I've heard a great many things."

Will nodded, "Um, thanks."

"Aaron told me that you used to play for your old school?"

"That's correct."

Rossi nodded, "Well we're going to start with a scrimmage. Let's see what you got."

All afternoon the group played a practice game. Rossi noticed that Will was very good. He did need a little work in defense but he was fantastic in offense.

"So?" Aaron asked as they were all packing up for the day.

Rossi smile, "Kid has some skills. It'd be a shame to waste them."

Will grinned and Rossi nodded, "Welcome to the team. I'll work on getting you a proper uniform. I'm sure Aaron can fill you in, but keep your grades up and you'll stay. And practices are three days a week."

Will nodded. Aaron and Will walked out the school together. Aaron was smiling.

"See what did I tell ya? Congrats, man."

Will just smiled as he started to head down the street. Aaron pulled him back, "Hey let me give you a ride."

Will looked at Aaron. _This was his chance._ He nodded, "Okay."

Aaron smiled and they climbed into his black 2010 LTZ Suburban. Will gave Aaron directions to his aunt and uncle's place. As they started to drive Aaron flipped on the radio.

"Hope you don't mind."

Will shook his head and looked out the window for a moment.

"Hey Aaron?"

"Yeah?" Aaron glanced at Will briefly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Aaron nodded, "Sure. What's up?"

"Yesterday in the hall, why did you kiss me?"

Aaron shrugged and frowned lightly as he pulled the car in front of Will's home, "I dunno. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Will frowned. He was clearly confused, "I don't understand. What do you mean 'right thing to do'?"

Aaron shrugged, "You were hurt and I wanted to make you feel better."

"What? So you kissed me? That makes no sense."

Aaron sighed, "You are so beautiful Will and I can't seem to resist you," he said before leaning over and pressing his mouth to Will's. Will sat in shock for a minute before kissing Aaron back.

Kissing Aaron was nothing like Will had dreamed. His lips were soft and just a little bit sweet. Will though he had died and gone to heaven. He moaned softly and parted his lips.

Aaron chuckled softly as he listened to Will moan. He loved the way Will's mouth tasted. It was tangy and sweet with a dash of spiciness. Aaron slipped his tongue in Will's mouth and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes Aaron remembered they were parked on the side of the road and pulled back. "Fuck," he panted.

Will frowned, "What's wrong?"

Aaron shook his head, "Nothing, I just gotta go."

Will's frowned deepened. Now he was even more confused. He nodded as he opened the passenger door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Would you like a ride?"

Will looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. _What the hell is he doing to me?_

"Please?" Aaron asked.

Will nodded, "Um, sure."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at eight."

Will just nodded before exiting the car and heading into the house.

**~WHHW~**

The next morning, Will double checked his outfit as he waited for Aaron to arrive. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt which said "Southern for your pleasure" and a light blue button down on top. He grinned wide when Aaron pulled up.

"Sorry I'm late," Aaron said as Will climbed in the back seeing as someone was in the front seat. "I had to pick up Derek. His car wouldn't start."

Will shook his head, "No problem."

Derek turned around and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Derek Morgan."

"Will smiled shaking the black man's hand, "Will LaMontagne."

The rest of the short ride was filled with menial conversation. Once they reached the school Aaron parked the car and the three of them jumped out.

"Derek, go on ahead, I need to talk to Will for a second."

Derek nodded. He waved to Will and headed inside the school. Will at Aaron who was chuckling at his shirt.

"Nice shirt," Aaron said giving him a small kiss.

Will frowned and moved away. _What the hell? Does he not know what the hell he's doing to me with all these kisses?_ "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Aaron nodded frowning a bit at the slight distance Will put between them, "I'm sure you can gather from yesterday I really like you Will. A lot."

_Really?_ Will smiled and nodded, "I like you too, Aaron from the moment we met."

Aaron chuckled, "I'd like us to be more and I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime."

_Is he for real? This better not be a joke._ "Are you serious?"

Aaron chuckled, "Yes. I'm dead serious. This isn't a joke."

Will smiled, "I'd like that."

Aaron smiled as they headed into school, "Get to class. I'll see you at lunch and we'll talk later."

Will smiled and nodded as he headed for his first class which was Pottery. Aaron headed in the opposite direction toward Spanish in the East Wing.

"Well someone's in a good mood," JJ said as Will sat down.

Will just smiled.

**~WHHW~**

The day passed fairly quickly for Will that he didn't even register it was lunch time. Will hooked up with Penelope and JJ at their table. This time Derek joined them but Aaron was nowhere to be found. He sighed as he picked at his macaroni.

"You okay pumpkin?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, you seem kinda disappointed."

"Leave him alone, baby girl, he said he's fine," Derek said.

Penelope shrugged. The group went back to their conversation but Will didn't participate and pretty soon he tuned them out.

After lunch he had Bio and then Driver's Ed before he had a free period. Like the day before, he headed into the library and sat at the table. He pulled out his Bio book and started on his homework.

"Whatcha doing?" Aaron asked standing next to Will and scaring him.

"Aaron! What the hell?!"

"You better keep your voice down," Aaron smirked sliding into the seat across from him.

"Where were you? I didn't see you at lunch."

"Sorry, I had to retake my Chemistry exam."

"Oh."

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, it sucks. So why don't you let me take you to dinner tonight?"

Will groaned, "Can't I have a lot of homework."

"So? Today's Friday Will, save it for Saturday or Sunday."

Will shook his head, "My aunt and uncle are taking me out tomorrow. Why don't we do Sunday?"

Aaron nodded, "Sounds good."

**~WHHW~**

The rest of the day passed quickly and before Will knew it, school was over and he was heading to the gym for practice with Aaron and Derek.

Practice went well for the most par according to Will. He recognized the areas he needed to brush up on and he learned some new strategic moves to get the most out of his plays. After practice the three piled back into Aaron's car.

Aaron pulled in front of Will's house and he jumped out with a wave. He headed in the house and almost ran into his aunt.

"Sorry."

His aunt smiled, "No worries, dear. I have to head back to the office for a little while and I should be home by five. Daniel's not getting in until late. There are some cookies on the counter. Oh and your mother called," Eliza gave Will a kiss on the cheek and left.

Will grabbed some of the cookies and headed to his room to do his homework. When he was about halfway don, he decided to take a break and call his mother. That proved to be a headache within itself. Eva asked him all about his school, friends, how he liked living with his aunt and uncle, and if he found someone special. By that she meant a girl. The she went on about how good it was for him to be there. Halfway through her speech he told her he had homework to finish.

Will finished up his homework and then headed into the living room and popped in a movie which he ended up falling asleep on half an hour later.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Max: Yay A date finally!**

**Me: Yes. I am sorry this chapter is short. I kinda wanted to give the date its own chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Will always loved the weekends. When he was younger his father used to bring him to the French Quarter and he'd get to see all other people dressed up. As he got older Will continued to go the French Quarter with or without his father and even joined in some of the festivities. This weekend however, Will station in Quantico and this was the weekend of his first game.

"Good luck sweetie," his aunt said kissing his cheek before he headed into the locker room.

Will put on his brand new uniform and sat next to a dude named Brady while Coach Rossi gave his pep talk. He kind of zoned out having heard similar speeches. He looked up when Brady nudged him. Coach was giving the starting line-up.

"Morgan, Miles, LaMontagne, Hotchner and Booth."

Will went out and played his best. He could hear his aunt and Penelope rooting for them. By the time the game ended Will was sweaty but happy. His team had won, the fine score was 22-8. When he exited the locker room, his aunt and uncle were all over him. Aaron chuckled and waved as he headed to his own family.

**~WHHW~**

Sunday evening couldn't come fast enough. Aaron had called him and told him to wear something casual. Will looked down at his outfit. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans; a light blue t-shirt that had a picture of a tiger and underneath it said "Back away slowly" and a dark blue button down.

"Where you going dressed like that?" his uncle asked.

"Didn't you hear? Will's got a date," his aunt smiled.

His uncle's eyes went wide, "Yeah? What's her name and she's meeting you here?"

Will bit his lip, "Uh…"

"Oh come now don't be shy. Is she gonna come and meet us?" his aunt asked.

Just then the doorbell rang and Will had never been so relieved and so scared at the same time. He opened the door smiling at Aaron. Aaron smiled back.

"Hey."

"Hi," Will said taking in the sight of Aaron.

Aaron was dressed in black jeans and an equally black button down shirt.

"I feel overdressed."

Aaron laughed, "Nonsense. You look great."

"Will what's the hold up? Bring her in," Daniel said walking to the front."

"Will, honey, who's this?" Eliza asked gently.

"This is Aaron. Aaron, that's my aunt and uncle. Aaron is my date tonight."

Will's aunt and uncle stood rooted to their spot with their mouths open in twin expressions.

"Eliza cleared her throat and smiled, "Nice to meet you Aaron."

Aaron nodded, "Likewise ma'am."

Eliza giggled, "So formal and respectful."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Daniel exploded.

"Daniel, calm down. It's perfectly alright."

"My nephew is gay?!"

"Uncle Daniel…"

"No wonder your mother threw you out like yesterday's trash. She couldn't deal with having a faggot for a son."

Will stood there looking stunned. Eliza shook her head.

"Daniel that's enough shut your trap." She turned to Aaron and Will, "You boys have a lovely evening."

Aaron nodded as he took Will's hand and led him to the car. Aaron put Will in the passenger seat and got behind the wheel. Nothing was said for a long time as they drove.

"Where are we going?" Will asked suddenly."

Aaron smiled, "Well, I was going to take you to a fancy restaurant, but I kinda figured you to be simpler so I thought diner food would be okay? And then maybe go see a movie later?"

"Sounds great."

Aaron took Will to a diner on the other side of town. They were seated and were soon greeted by a waitress.

"Evening gentlemen. I'm Kate what can I get you?" Will ordered the chicken club with fries while Aaron ordered a steak and cheese with fries and both ordered a beer. Kate took their orders and walked away.

"So Will, tell me about yourself," Aaron smiled.

Will shrugged, "What do you wanna know? According to my mom and uncle I'm a fag."

Aaron shook his head, "That's not as bad as what my dad calls me," he muttered.

Will frowned, "What?"

Aaron shook his head again, "Nothing. Just tell me anything."

Just then their food arrived and they each dug into their meal.

I'm not very interesting," Will said. "I mean I love basketball, I love listening to music…" Will shrugged.

"Who's your favorite Artist?"

"Metallica."

Aaron laughed, "Honestly I didn't imagine to hear you say that."

Will laughed as he took a swig of his beer. The two continued talking where Aaron learned that Will's favorite animal was the tiger. "It's just so majestic," Will said. And that his favorite pastime was to listen to Metallica and draw.

Will learned that Aaron had a younger brother named Sean. He learned that while his dad wanted him to be a lawyer, he really wanted to be a cop, and that he had a girlfriend before they broke up due to the fact that he was gay.

Aaron parked in the parking lot across from the theater, "So Will, you never told me, did you have a boyfriend or girlfriend before?" he asked as they walked toward the theater.

"Boyfriend. We went out for four months."

"Have you guys ever…?"

Will looked at him wide-eyed before shaking his head, "No. We've done other stuff just not that."

"So you're a virgin."

Will blushed and looked down. Aaron chuckled as he bought tickets for Avengers and proceeded to buy snacks. Aaron wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that Will was a virgin. On one hand it made him happy that no one touched what was his. _Wow, possessive much?_ On the other hand that meant he had to take things really slow with him. He was kinda afraid to hurt him and didn't want to turn him off in any way.

The two soon exited the theater when the movie was over. Aaron saw it was nearing 11:00. He sighed as he led Will to the car.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Nothing," Aaron said shaking his head. "Just don't want this night to end that's all."

Will smiled, "Me neither. I had a really nice time."

"I'm glad."

Aaron dropped Will off at home. He looked at Will searching for something to say when he leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips. Will smiled as he climbed out the car.

"Night, Aaron. Thanks again."

"My pleasure Will. I'll pick you up at eight."

Will nodded and headed into the house. His aunt was on the couch waiting for him.

"Your uncle's asleep."

"Aunt Eliza-"

"Just hush, Will. You have nothing to be sorry for, you can't help who you fall in love with whether it be a boy or girl. There is nothing wrong with loving another man so long as he's good to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed," Eliza said leaving Will standing there stunned.

**TBC...**

**Max: Show of hands who else wants to beat the crappola out of Daniel for what he said about his nephew. And who else thinks Eliza is just pure awesomeness?**

**Me: *raises hands***


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh a small note that I keep forgetting to put in: I know that Will has an accent but I have trouble writing accents so I apologize for that**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 5**

The next few weeks flew by in a haze. Between school, practice, and of course hanging out with his boyfriend, the days just seemed to blend together for Will. He smiled to himself as he headed to his third class of the day. _Boyfriend. Wow, I wonder if Aaron sees us as boyfriends. I'll have to ask him. I mean we have been on two more dates._ He grinned when he thought about the conversation from their last date.

_Will looked over to Aaron nervously as Aaron dropped him off, "Aaron."_

_Aaron leaned over pressing his mouth to Will's shushing him, "We're not doing anything you're not ready for."_

_Will stared at him, "But it's our third date. Everyone says you're supposed to put out by the third date."_

_Aaron chuckled, "Then how are you still a virgin?"_

_Will looked away uncomfortably. Aaron frowned._

_Hey, I'm not judging. Look, yes some people start having sex by the third date but that's not us. I can tell you're not ready and that's okay. I'm not going to push you into doing something you're not ready for."_

"_But-"_

_Aaron shook his head, "No buts. I will wait forever for you and even if you're never ready to take that step, that's okay too."_

Will shook his head smiling as he passed by the nurse's office. He frowned as he heard what sounded like Aaron's voice.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I have things under control."

"Obviously not," The nurse was saying. "These are fresh bruises. This has to stop."

Will frowned, _bruises?_ He shook his head as the nurse spoke up again.

"You have to let me report him. Call CPS or something."

"No, don't. Please. My mom would be devastated and Sean…" Aaron sighed. "I need to get to class."

Aaron walked out of the nurse's office and headed to class. Will walked to catch up with him, "Aaron?"

Aaron turned, "Oh, hey Will."

Will cleared his throat, "Um, Aunt Eliza wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight. I'd really like it if you came."

Aaron smiled, "Sure baby."

Will grinned and headed to class.

**~WHHW~**

That afternoon Will and Aaron sat in Will's room finishing up their homework. Will wanted to ask about what he heard in the nurse's office but he didn't want Aaron to be upset that he had eavesdropped.

"Will?"

Will looked up from his notebook, "Yeah?"

"What happened with you and your boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?" Will frowned.

Aaron frowned and crossed his legs, "I think you know what I mean."

Will sighed and sat up matching Aaron's position," How am I still a virgin?"

Aaron shrugged, "I'm not judging baby, I'm just curious."

Will sighed again, "It was our fourth date and Stefan tried to initiate sex, but I told him I wasn't ready. He tried to force me but I kicked him out. We broke up for a few weeks after that, but then he apologized and I forgave him. After that he said he would wait for me. Several weeks before I found out I was leaving, I tried to initiate things but he brushed me off telling me it wasn't a good time."

Aaron frowned, "What a jackass."

Will laughed. Aaron suddenly leaned forward and captured his lips. Will moaned and parted his lips. Aaron slipped his tongue inside and the two battled for dominance. When the need for air came, they parted and Will spoke.

"Fuck me, Aaron."

Aaron groaned and shook his head, "No baby."

"But I want you."

"I want you too, baby, so much, but you're not ready trust me. You have nothing to prove to me."

Will whimpered and placed Aaron's hand on his crotch showing how hard his was. Aaron chuckled.

"Calm down, baby, there are other things we can do," he said leading Will to the bed.

Aaron laid Will on the bed and gently stripped him til he was naked. He did the same with himself letting Will get a good look at his body while he took in the sight of Will's naked body. Will saw some bruises along his boyfriend's stomach, chest and upper arms and it kinda brought him out of his haze and wanted to talk to Aaron about it, but then Aaron spoke and he forgot.

"So fucking gorgeous."

"Aaron, please."

"What do you want me to do, baby?"

"Anything."

Aaron nodded, "Spread your legs for me."

Will did as he was asked and Aaron settled in the middle. He leaned down and kissed Will's lips so passionately that it left him breathless. He then moved down Will's body kissing and nipping at the flesh causing Will to moan. Aaron then moved lower til he reached his boyfriend's cock.

Will bucked his hips whining, "Please."

"What?"

"Touch me."

"You want my mouth or my hand?"

"Mouth."

Aaron nodded and took Will into his mouth deep throating him. Will bit his lip to keep from crying out. Aaron chuckled as he looked at Will from between his legs as he continued to suck him down. He pulled off of Will's cock with a pop and licked it from the base to the tip where he circled his tongue under the head before taking just the head into his mouth and running his tongue along the slit.

"Shit, Aaron, close."

Aaron nodded and took him back into his mouth as he wrapped his fist along his own cock. Aaron hollowed out his cheeks as he continued to suck Will down hard. Will moaned and gripped his sheets as he struggled not to thrust into Aaron's sweet mouth.

"Aaron."

Aaron gave him a small nod and Will bucked his hips as he came with a shout. Aaron swallowed him down and milked him for all he was worth as he came coating his fist. Will lay back panting as Aaron pulled off of him.

"Shit. You're fucking ah-some!"

Aaron chuckled, "You're delirious, baby."

"Wanna do you now."

Aaron shook his head, "I'm good."

Will sat up and was about to protest when he saw Aaron's slack cock and his cum coated hand, "Oh."

Aaron just chuckled. Will grabbed one of his dirty shirts and handed it to Aaron to use.

**~WHHW~**

"It's so nice to have you for dinner, Aaron. I hope you like steak," Eliza grinned.

Aaron nodded as he piled his plate full of steak, mashed potatoes, and vegetables, "Yes ma'am. Thank you for having me."

"So Aaron, what do your parents do?"

Aaron swallowed a mouthful of steak and cleared his throat, "Well, my mom's a dentist and my dad's a lawyer."

Eliza smiled, "That's nice. Are you an only child?"

Will groaned, "Auntie, can you please not grill my boyfriend?"

Aaron laughed, "It's alright Will. No, I have a younger brother, he's fourteen."

"How do your parents feel knowing that one of their sons is gay?" Daniel asked suddenly.

Aaron shifted uncomfortably, "They're okay with it," he said softly.

Will frowned and Eliza shook her head, "Daniel hush, you're making him nervous."

After dinner, and after Aaron and Will helped Eliza in the kitchen, much to her protests, Aaron got ready to leave. Will walked him to the door. Aaron kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Will nodded and shut the door behind Aaron. He watched from the window as Aaron got in the car and drove off.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Max: I can't believe you did this**

**Me: I'm sorry but it needed to be done.**

**Max: They are so gonna hate you**

**Me: It all gets fixed within the next two chapters.**

**Okay so honestly, I originally wasn't gonna have this chapter in here, but I thought "What the hell?" So I know some of you might hate me after this chapter, but that's alright. Also sorry it's so short.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Will was surprised to see Derek instead of Aaron.

"Where's Aaron?" He asked hopping in the passenger seat.

"Sick," Derek replied.

Will frowned, "Sick?"

Derek nodded, "He called me this morning tell me that he was sick and wouldn't make it to school."

Will frowned again. Something wasn't right.

"Morning Will," Penelope said cheerfully as he met her in front of the school.

"Morning."

The two left Derek and headed over to Bio together.

"Well, well, look who it is Nigel," Sly said loud enough for the entire class to hear as Penelope and Will entered the room. "It's the fag with the hots for Hotchner."

Nigel, Sly, and a few other kids laughed. Will turned red and tried to ignore them. The teacher gave the boys a stern look and they quieted down. After class Will and Penelope parted ways. Penelope had computers and Will headed to English.

As will headed to class he heard laughing behind him but ignored it.

"Oh Aaron, I wanted you to fuck me," Nigel mocked.

Will continued to ignore then when all of a sudden he was shoved into a locker and punched.

"Stupid fag," Sly said. "Like Aaron would waste his time on a disgusting freak like you."

A teacher passed by them and frowned, "Everything alright?"

Nigel and Sly nodded, "Yes ma'am."

The teacher nodded and went on her way. As soon as she was out of earshot Nigel punched Will again.

"Hey!"

The boys looked up to see Derek.

"Back off Nigel. Same for you Sylvester."

Sly shrugged, "Ain't doing nothing."

The two walked away and Derek walked over to Will, "You alright?"

Will nodded, "Fine."

Derek nodded and the two walked together Will bit his lip.

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know if Aaron is straight?"

Derek frowned, "As far as I know he is. Why?"

"Just curious," Will shrugged.

**~WHHW~**

After practice Will had Derek drop him off at Aaron's. As he stood at the door he realized that this would be his first time At Aaron's.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked answering the door.

"I'm a friend of Aaron's, is he home?"

Aaron's mother let Will inside and showed him to Aaron's room. Will smiled and thanked her before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Will opened the door, entered the room, and shut the door again, "Aaron."

Aaron whirled around in his seat, "Shit. Will, what are you doing here?"

"Derek gave me a ride. Sick my ass," he grinned trying not to notice the fading bruise on the side of his lover's face. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"Why are you stringing me along? If you don't like me, fine, but don't lie to me."

Aaron frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Derek told me you were straight and Sly and Nigel attacked me again telling me you'd never be interested in me."

Aaron sighed, "Oh."

"'Oh'? That's all you have to say?"

"Will, calm down and let me explain. I'm not really straight. Truthfully, I'm bisexual but I let everyone think I'm straight."

Will frowned. He was confused as to why someone would do that. Why someone would go around hiding their sexual orientation as if they were ashamed. _Maybe he is ashamed._ Aaron chuckled lightly at the look on Will's face.

As you can tell gays or lesbians aren't really accepted at this school so I try to keep a low profile," He explained. "Besides," he muttered a little to himself. "I'm already getting beaten by one guy and don't need another."

Will's eyes went wide, "What did you say?"

_Shit!_ "Nothing Will, just forget it."

"Oh no you don't. It's your dad isn't it?"

_How the hell…? _"No Will, just drop it."

"Don't lie to me Aaron. I heard you in the nurse's office. Why does he hit you?"

"It's none of your damn business, so just fuck off!" Aaron yelled.

Will looked at Aaron with wide eyes, "Aaron."

"Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me. I said get out. You have no right sticking your nose in other people's business."

Will nodded and headed toward the door before turning to look at his boyfriend, "I'm sorry. I only wanted to help, you're my boyfriend." Will sighed, "I love you, Aaron."

Will left the room, said goodbye to Aaron's mother and headed home. Daniel and Eliza could tell something was wrong and decided to do pizza so dinner could be quick. After dinner, Will went into his room and texted Stefan. He wasn't surprised when he never got a response.

**~WHHW~**

All day Penelope and the others could tell there was something going on between Will and Aaron. Even Rossi could tell something was wrong. Will had to sit out of practice because he wasn't paying attention.

After practice Derek cornered the two, "You need to fix this, whatever it is; you're making us look bad."

Will clanked at Aaron who just stared. "I gotta go," he sighed.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some people are going to hate me over this chapter but I promise you it all gets resolved soon and then we'll have some smexy times. But first our boys need to get through this hurdle. So with that being said, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A whole week went by and Aaron and Will wouldn't talk. Their friends tried to figure out what was wrong but to no avail. On Saturday, the day of their second game of the season, Derek showed up explaining that Aaron was in the hospital. Rossi told them to still go out there and play their best. They ended up getting smothered, the final score was Warriors (their team)-7 and the Hawks-11.

"You did your best, that's what counts," Eliza told her nephew.

Will just nodded. Daniel put his hand on Will's shoulder as they headed to the car, "Just remember, it's only the second game of the season. There are going to be plenty more games."

"I know Uncle Daniel. Can you guys bring me to the hospital?"

Eliza nodded and headed in that direction as she was the driver.

**~WHHW~**

When Will entered his boyfriend's room, there were a lot of people already in there including his parents. He walked in and waved to Aaron, "Hey man. What the fuck happened?"

Aaron gave a fake laugh, "Wasn't wearing my seatbelt and I guess I forgot to lock the door. As soon as mom starred driving, I fell out the car and rolled down the hill we were on."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Well, I was just checking in on you. I actually should get going," Will said.

Aaron frowned but nodded, "Um, okay."

"Get better so you can help us win our next game."

Aaron chuckled softly and nodded as he watched Will leave the room. Once Will got home he flopped down on his bed and sighed. He knew Aaron was lying.

He grabbed himself a snack and headed back to his room and saw he had a missed text from Stefan. He explained that he had been working late. Will Texted back saying it was okay before putting Metallica on his IPod and pulled out his drawing pad and continued working on his drawing of multiple tigers on a mountain.

**~WHHW~**

Aaron had long since tuned his visitors out as he thought about Will. He frowned thinking about how sad he looked. _What the hell is wrong with you? He told you he loved you. And you didn't even say it back. Instead you yelled at him._ Aaron sighed.

"You alright honey? You in pain?" his mother asked.

Aaron shook his head, "I'm fine, Mom."

Once everyone finally left, Aaron dialed Will's number but was sad when he didn't get an answer. He figured it was too late.

**~WHHW~**

Eliza was surprised to have a visitor on a Sunday afternoon. She opened the door and smiled, "Aaron, what are you doing here?"

"They set me free from the hospital. And I really need to talk to Will, is he home?"

Eliza nodded and led Aaron to his room and knocked on the door, "Will, you have a visitor."

Will opened the door and frowned, "What?"

"Can we talk?" Aaron asked.

"Whatever," Will said opening the door and heading back in his room to turn the music down. Eliza chuckled softly as she shut the door behind them and left them alone.

Aaron noticed the drawing on the desk and hobbled over to it, "You did this? It's amazing."

"What do you want Aaron?"

Aaron sighed as he sat in the chair, "I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk to you the other day. That was wrong of me."

Will frowned, "So now you expect me to forgive you? You really hurt me Aaron. I told you I love you and you screamed at me. Do you know how hard that was for me?"

"Technically I yelled and then you said you loved me."

"That's not the fucking point!" Will yelled. "The point is not only did you not say you loved me too, but you really hurt me."

"I'm sorry, baby."

Will shook his head, "And that makes things better? You honestly think I would eavesdrop on purpose? I wanted to tell you that I heard you for weeks but I didn't because I knew you'd react badly."

"It's none of your business Will so just back off."

"How can I? My boyfriend is getting beaten by his own father. Let me help you Aaron."

"You can't. Just leave it alone."

"Aaron, how?" I'm serious, every time I see you there's a new bruise and now a broken leg? Baby, if you don't do something he's gonna kill you."

"Better me than Sean!" Aaron yelled.

"What did you say?" Will gasped.

"Nothing."

Will shook his head, "Nuh-uh. You're dad hurts your brother too?"

Aaron sighed, "Will, please just let it go."

"Aaron, I can't. I love you too much. Please talk to me," Will sighed.

"I can't. You don't…you won't understand."

Will watched as Aaron stood up and left the room without a backwards glance. Normally Will would've wondered how Aaron was going to get home but he was too shocked to do anything stand there as he heard the front door shut.

**~WHHW~**

An entire week went by and Aaron never showed up for school. This had Will fearing the worst. He tried calling Aaron but got no answer. He told himself that if Aaron's dad hurt him, he was going to kill him. That next Saturday Will decided to head to the library. He was surprised and relieved to see Aaron there with his brother. Will frowned when he saw Aaron had one hell of a shiner and half his face held a fading bruise. He wondered what the rest of his body looked like. Aaron looked up and saw Will and shook his head telling him not to come over. Will took his bag and settled at a table nearby and began doing his homework.

"Who's that Aaron?" Sean asked.

"Just a friend from school. Let's work on your math."

"I don't wanna do math," Sean protested.

"Sean, stop being a whiny brat and take out your math homework."

Sean sighed and took out his math, "Is that your boyfriend Will?"

Aaron sighed but said nothing as he proceeded to help his brother with his math. He had no idea how Sean knew about Will.

"I know you're bisexual, Aaron and I heard you talking to yourself last night about your boyfriend Will. Is that why dad hits you when he's drunk?"

Will's eyes went wide but he tried not to pay attention or seem like he was listening. Aaron groaned and looked at Will who seemed to be immersed in his work.

"No, now will you pipe down and do this problem?"

Sean worked on his work for a minute stopping and glancing at Aaron who looked at Will again, "That's the third time you've looked at that kid."

"So?"

"So, that means he's more than just a friend."

"Ugh! You are so annoying. Why did ever agree to help you?"

Will snickered behind his hand.

"Does he know dad hits you?"

"No. Do your work."

Sean frowned, "Why? He deserves to know. You should tell him. I may be young but I do know a relationship is built on trust and communication."

Aaron sighed, "He wouldn't understand. And neither would you so shut up already."

Sean sighed and frowned again but closed his mouth and went back to his math. Will sighed softly to himself and frowned.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to finally put a chapter in Aaron's POV. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it makes you cry. **

**Chapter 8**

As Will packed up his stuff to go home, he walked over to Aaron and Sean. He stood by the table waiting for Aaron to look up. When he did that's when Will spoke.

"If you give me a chance I would. You don't think anyone would understand because you don't talk to anyone. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener. So when you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

Will hoisted his bag on his back and left the library. Aaron stared after him.

"He's right you know. You don't talk to people," Sean said. "Maybe you're afraid of how people will see you. Which is the reason you hide that you are bisexual and madly in love with a guy."

Aaron just stared at Sean. Sean shrugged.

"Something like that I would've thought you'd share with me considering we've always been close, but I guess not. I guess there are some things you wouldn't share with me after all."

_If only you knew. _Aaron blinked, "Are you done?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, let's go."

**~WHHW~**

Later that night Aaron lay in bed thinking about what Sean and Will said. He realized that they were both right and he planned to rectify that in the morning.

"AARON!"

_Just what I need another night alone with my drunken father, _he thought to himself as he scrambled off the bed and headed into the living room.

"Yes?"

"Were you using my car?"

Aaron frowned, "What?"

"What, you fucking deaf now or something? Were you using my car?"

Aaron frowned. Of course he wasn't using his dad's car. He didn't even sit in it. He was about to answer no when he saw what was in his father's hand. Sean's boxers. _Fuck! _He gulped and knew that no matter what he answered he was gonna get slapped.

"Aaron!"

"S-sorry. Um, I w-was in it, bu-but I swear I didn't dr-drive it or anything." Aaron hated how his father reduced him to stuttering.

"Well that explains these," his father said waving around Sean's boxers. "You were in there fucking that boy weren't you?!"

Aaron sighed. He knew that those boxers weren't his or Will's and he was pretty sure his father knew that those weren't his, but still he nodded and braced himself.

"Yes, sir."

Aaron's father slapped him so hard that he stumbled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Who the fuck told you can fuck some dude in my car?! Huh?"

"I don't know why I put up with you and your disgusting ass!" His father screamed at him as he punched Aaron so hard he fell.

"You are disgusting! Nothing but filth! Why can't you be more like Sean? At least he has some fucking sense not to screw someone all over the place and especially in. My. Fucking. Car! And he's not gay!"

As Aaron took punch after punch all he thought was _please don't give me another hospital visit. I can't miss school._ His father kept yelling and spouting filth about him and he was grateful that both Sean and his mother weren't here to witness this.

Once Aaron's father couldn't punch Aaron no more, he sank on the couch and ordered Aaron to get him a beer. Aaron grabbed the beer and handed it to his father before dragging his battered body to the shower.

**~WHHW~**

Aaron woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. He groaned and dragged his sore and stiff body out of bed where he found his mother at the stove making pancakes, Sean was sitting at the table munching on an apple and his father was nowhere in sight.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast isn't ready yet."

"Um, where's dad and don't you have to work?"

"Not until the afternoon and you're father went out of town this morning. He was asked to represent someone in Boston."

"Oh."

Aaron went into his bedroom and pulled out his cell and dialed Will.

"_Hello?" _Will answered groggily.

"Hey Will, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"_It's fine. What's up?"_

"Are you busy today?"

"_I have some homework I need to finish. Why?"_

"I was kinda hoping we could maybe hang out today."

"_Um, sure. When?"_

"Can you meet me at the park around 12?"

"_Sure. See you then."_

"Kay, bye."

Aaron hung up the phone and headed back into the kitchen to have breakfast with his family.

"So what's your plans for today?" Joan asked her sons.

"I'm going over to Rich's house to work on our English project," Sean said.

"Good for you. Aaron?"

"I'm just gonna hang out with Will."

Joan smiled, "You should bring him by and introduce us."

Aaron just nodded.

**~WHHW~**

That afternoon, Aaron met Will in the park.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Will smiled back.

"Walk with me."

The two walked around the park until Aaron stopped by the lake. He gestured for Will to sit and then sat next to him.

"So you were right. I haven't really given you a chance to understand, and Sean was right too and made me thinking about some things."

Will just sat and waited for Aaron to continue speaking. He wanted to reach out and touch Aaron but didn't know if that would be a good idea.

Aaron sighed. He wasn't sure how to begin, "I'm gonna need you just to listen, okay?"

Will nodded, "Of course."

Aaron nodded and sighed again, "Yes, my dad hits me. He's hit me for as long as I can remember. I think the first time was when I had turned 8 and he was drunk. I never knew or understood why my dad hit me when I was younger. I mean I used to say it was just because he was drunk, but I was never really sure."

"Why didn't you tell your mom?"

"I was afraid. I still am afraid to tell her."

"So where does she think all these bruises come from?" Will asked.

"School and being pushed around on the court. But here's what I need you to know and understand, when I was 10, I stopped fighting back and let my dad hit me."

Will looked at his boyfriend in shock, "What?! Why would you do something like that?"

Aaron flinched at Will's tone, "Will, please. Let me finish."

"I'm sorry, Aaron, but I just don't understand how you could let that asshole beat the shit outta you."

"If you let me, I'll explain."

Will nodded, "Sorry, go ahead."

"Like I said I never understood why dad would hit me. He just always used to pick on me when he needed something to hit, but I think it was mainly because the oldest. One day I came home from school, mom was at work and dad stayed home to watch Sean who was six at the time. I believe he was sick that day which is why he stayed home. Anyway, I came home from school to find dad standing over him. All I will say is it wasn't pretty. Sean was beaten up pretty badly."

"Oh my gosh. Aaron, what did he do?"

"I completely lost it," Aaron continued ignoring Will. "I lashed out at my dad and I remember screaming at him that if he touched my brother again, I was gonna kill him. I remember him laughing and asking if I would take his place as a substitute and I immediately said yes."

Will shook his head, "So now he hits you instead of Sean. Aaron," he asked carefully. "What did he do to Sean?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is it being bad," Aaron shook his head.

Will frowned, "Aaron…"

"I don't remember alright?!"

Will bit his lip, "Sorry."

Aaron took a deep breath before continuing, "I didn't mind being my dad's punching bag if it protected my brother. But, it got worse as I got older and realized I liked guys. Dad found out and well…" Aaron stopped.

"What? What happened?" Will asked sitting on his heels.

Aaron remained silent and looked out toward the lake. Will frowned and reached out to stroke Aaron's cheek. Aaron flinched and instantly Will felt bad.

"Sorry," he said.

Aaron shook his head, "S'okay. I was a freshman when this happened. My dad came home to find me and my friend Luke…frotting against each other. Let's just say the end result of that wasn't pretty."

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought you said you were bisexual?"

Aaron chuckled softly, "I am. I've just been more into guys than girls, but I've had a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The boys were silent for a while and just watched the ducks on the water. Aaron glanced at Will wondering what he was thinking about. After what felt like forever, Will turned to Aaron and spoke.

"I love you Aaron. I love your willingness to protect your brother from a bastard father. And believe me, I totally understand, if I had a younger brother I'd probably would be the same way. And it's probably my lack of a younger sibling as to why I don't understand you risking your life as if it isn't important. You are important. To your mother. To your brother. To me. How do you think they'd feel knowing you killed yourself for them? How do you think I'd feel?" Will said tears falling down his face.

"Will…"

Will shook his head, "I can't lose you, Aaron. I just found you and don't wanna lose you so soon. Don't make me stand at your grave before we got the chance to spend the rest of our lives together."

Aaron looked at Will. If this had been a different place and time he would've made a joke about Will proposing to him, but it wasn't the time or place for that. He pulled Will close and kissed him hard thrusting his tongue in his mouth.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered when they parted. "I am so sorry. I'd never do that to you. I promise."

Will wiped his eyes, "Promise me you won't let him hurt you anymore. Promise me, Aaron."

Aaron kissed him again, "I promise."

Will sighed. He knew that Aaron was lying, but it felt good to hear that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is so short. And I wanna thank you all for being so patient with the smexy stuff. They are getting there. They will be having sex soon I promise but between Aaron being bruised up half the time by his father and trying to go slowly with Will, it's taking a long time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Once the boys finished talking Aaron pulled Will close and kissed him hard on the mouth. Will moaned into the kiss and pulled Aaron closer.

"Aaron, please, m'ready."

Aaron chuckled, "I know baby, but not here. As much as I'd like to take you here, I don't think it would be appropriate."

Will chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss, "Well what do you wanna do now?"

"Wanna head back to my place and have lunch?"

Will nodded. Aaron stood and took Will's hand and they headed toward Aaron's car. As they climbed in Aaron turned to Will frowning.

"Do you walk everywhere?"

"Pretty much," Will shrugged. "I like to walk."

Aaron shrugged as he started the car and headed toward his house. As he drove he thought about what Will had said to him about not getting hurt anymore. He knew it was time he started to fight back again, but he just didn't want Sean to get hurt again. He sighed and glanced over to Will who was slouched in his seat. He didn't know what it was about the way that Will was positioned in the seat that made him think about how much he wanted to fuck him right now. Aaron felt himself get hard at the thought and groaned.

_Shit. Just what I need. To get a boner while driving. Nice Aaron, nice._ Aaron shifted in his seat trying to accommodate his growing erection. He tried to will his erection away by thinking of anything but the man sitting next to him. Which of course wasn't working.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You keep grunting and shifting in your seat," Will smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Will just shrugged as Aaron pulled the car into the garage and they both got out. He led Will to the front of the house and unlocked the door.

"Sean! You home?" He called as he entered the house.

The house was silent as Will and Aaron headed to the bedroom and dropped their coats on the bed. "Guess he's at his friend's house."

Will and Aaron headed into the kitchen and Aaron put together some subs for the both of them and put some chips on a plate and grabbed a couple sodas. The two sat at the table and dug into their lunch. Aaron kept staring at Will. In his mind he was conflicted. He was trying to be patient with Will and having sex, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to take him to the bedroom and fuck that tight virgin ass. Aaron groaned as he forgot about his boner and he felt himself getting harder by the second.

Aaron glanced at Will and groaned. _How could someone eating be so fucking sexy? Come on Aaron, get it together._ He also knew that after last night, it wouldn't be a good idea for them to have sex. He was so bruised.

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up and caught Will staring at him with his lip between his teeth. "Can you please stop?" Aaron cried banging his head on the table.

Will frowned, "Stop what?"

"Being so fucking sexy. God, every time I look at you, you're doing something that makes me wanna take you more and more."

Will blushed, "Then take me."

Aaron groaned, "I can't. Not today. I'm too sore."

Will frowned again, but didn't say anything, "Well, what do you wanna do now?"

"How about we watch a movie?"

Will nodded and they went into the living room. Aaron grabbed a movie, popped it in and sat on the couch next to his boyfriend. Halfway into the movie Aaron felt a hand palming his cock. He moaned low.

"Baby, stop."

"You're hard, Aaron. You've been hard," Will said unbuttoning his lover's pants and stuck his hand inside the waist of his pants and palmed his erection through his boxers.

"Baby, please," Aaron groaned.

"Please what? What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck, anything."

Will finished undoing Aaron's pants and pulled them and his boxer's down. He really got a chance to look at Aaron's cock and saw that he was big. He wasn't huge like Stefan had been but he was very well endowed in that area. He knelt down between his legs and took Aaron's cock in his hand before licking the tip. He licked under the head before licking the shaft all the way down to his balls and back up to the tip again. Aaron moaned.

"Shit that's good."

Will chuckled as he took the entire thing in his mouth sucking in earnest. Aaron gripped Will's hair as Will continued to deep throat him.

"Fuck Will. Gonna come."

Will fondled Aaron's balls as he pulled back until just the head was in his mouth. He stuck his tongue into the slit lapping at the precum. Aaron was too far gone to register the key in the lock, but Will wasn't. He started to pull back off of Aaron's cock when Aaron came all over his mouth just as the door opened.

"Holy shit! I so didn't need to see that. You don't think you should've done that in the bedroom?!" Sean yelled dropping his bag.

Will flushed as he stood and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Aaron glared at his brother as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"First of all, we didn't plan on that happening; we just were watching a movie. Secondly, you don't think you could've maybe called me to let me know you were on your way home, in case I was busy?"

Sean laughed as Will came out the bathroom, "Well I know that for next time, but maybe you can keep that in the bedroom. I doubt mom or dad would wanna in the house to see that going on."

Aaron nodded, "Good idea."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOL sorry for the teaser last chapter. Here is the real thing. I hope you enjoy Will and Aaron's first time. Dude I was seriously fanning myself after writing this. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Well someone sure looks happy," JJ said to Jackson as they spotted Will.

Jackson chuckled, "Maybe he and Aaron finally made up. I'd love to know why they were fighting in the first place."

"That's not our business," JJ said as Will entered the classroom and took his seat next to JJ.

"Morning," He greeted.

JJ smiled, "Morning."

Will looked at her and wondered why she was looking at him funny but decided not to comment as the teacher began the lesson.

**~WHHW~**

Toward the end of the day, things started to go downhill. Sylvester, Nigel and a couple of their buddies from the team started harassing him. Apparently Sylvester and Nigel told a bunch of people that he was gay and they started to push on him and shove him and call him names. A few times Derek saved him and a couple times Aaron came to his rescue, but by the end of the day, Will lost it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked shoving Nigel.

"You're my problem."

"Why just because you assume I'm gay?"

"No asshole because I know you're gay. You wouldn't be in the bathroom jacking off thinking about another guy if you weren't gay."

"Have you ever done it? It's quite freeing somehow," Aaron said walking up to them.

Nigel, Sylvester, the rest of their crew and Will stared at him. Aaron smiled.

"Now I suggest you boys back off of Will or there will be some serious consequences."

"Never pegged you for a fag lover, Hotchner," one of the guys sneered.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mitchell," Aaron replied.

The boys made a couple more sneering remarks but then left. Aaron took Will by the arm and led him toward the nurse's office, "You okay?"

Will shrugged, "Probably think I can't take care of myself."

Aaron shook his head, "No, I think you can until there's more than you can handle. You had a whole group of guys around you Will."

Aaron and Will stopped at the nurse's office and Aaron gave him a quick kiss, "See the nurse baby. I'll see you at practice."

**~WHHW~**

"Will, what on earth happened to you?" Rossi asked.

Will shrugged, "S'nothing coach. Just a black eye. I'm okay."

"Looks more like a black eye son," Rossi said.

"I'm fine. I can still practice."

Rossi shook his head, "Not today, Will."

Will frowned, "Coach, I'm fine!"

Rossi sighed, "Fine."

Will nodded and practice started. Rossi talked them about last game and what went wrong and about what they could to improve for next game which was in two weeks. He talked about developing a couple new moves and perfecting some of the old moves. Then he started the practice off with some ball exercises, a scrimmage, and then he talked to everyone about what they needed to improve on. Practice ended up with Rossi pairing everyone into twos and each of them had to help their teammate with one of their strengths and one of their weaknesses. Will ended up getting paired with Nigel.

"Can't believe Rossi let a fag like you on this team."

"Fuck you Nigel. I'm better than you."

"You wish queer boy."

"Back off Nigel."

"Enough you two!" Rossi yelled. "We're supposed to be practicing or do you all wanna be here all night?"

"Bitch," Nigel muttered.

"Asshole."

"Cocksucker."

That's when Will lost it and punched Nigel in the face. Nigel growled and punched back and soon the two of them were wrestling and grappling on the floor.

"That's enough!" Rossi yelled pulling them two apart.

"He started it!" Nigel said.

"I don't care who started it. You both are about to get kicked off this team if you don't get your fucking acts together. Whatever differences you have with each other, SQUASH IT!"

"Coach," Aaron spoke up. "It's not Will's fault. Nigel and his buddies have been harassing him all day."

Nigel looked at Aaron shocked as if he was wondering why he would protect this cocksucker.

Derek nodded in agreement with Aaron, "Yeah, I've caught some of them hitting on him and I guess he finally lost it."

Rossi looked at the four and nodded, "I'll let it slide _this time_. Don't let it happen again."

Nigel frowned, "I can't believe you. You'd protect this faggot? Do you know what he does? He jacks off in the bathroom thinking about you Hotchner."

"So? Why are you in there listening to him?" Derek asked. "Maybe you're trying to embrace your inner gay," he joked.

"I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" Nigel screamed.

Aaron walked up to where Nigel and Will stood. He put his arms around Will's waist and narrowed his eyes, "You know why? Because he's my boyfriend."

About half the guys dropped their mouths and Aaron nodded.

"That's right. I'm bisexual but I'm in love with a guy. If anyone has a problem with that, take it up with me, not him. I swear I will not be accountable for my actions if you so much as lay a finger on his head," Aaron threatened.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything so they all just dumbly nodded. Aaron led Will from the gym and Derek followed.

"Do you know what you just did?" he asked Aaron.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah and I don't care."

Derek shook his head, "Well if anyone bothers you I got your back, just like I got Will's. But, how come you never told me?"

Aaron shrugged and looked at Will, "Honestly? I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. I mean I've known the entire time I was with Haley that I was bisexual but loved guys more. It just took this one," he said shaking Will slightly, "To bring it out of me."

Derek laughed, "Well I'm glad he did, maybe now you can be happier. I'll see you boys tomorrow," he said giving them a wave and heading to his car.

Aaron turned to look at Will and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. Will was looking at him with his pupils full-blown and his gaze full of lust. "Shit, Will you okay?"

Will grabbed Aaron and crushed their mouths together. He kissed him hard and fast before pulling away, "Want you. Now."

"Shit," Aaron breathed.

He quickly led Will to the car and climbed in. Once they were in he gunned the engine and drove to his house. He just hoped no one was home. Aaron managed to park the car without an accident and they both scrambled out. Will grabbed Aaron again and kissed him making it hard for Aaron to get his keys.

"One second baby," he said gently pulling away from Will.

"Want you so fucking bad Aaron."

"Yeah, okay."

Aaron managed to get the door unlocked and they stumbled in the house, "Mom! Sean! Dad!"

The house was relatively quiet and Aaron led Will to the bedroom. They stumbled into the room kissing and trying to rid each other of their clothes. Aaron paused long enough to shut the door and lock it before turning back to Will. Clothes were yanked off; exposed skin was bit, until both fell naked on Aaron's bed.

Aaron kissed every inch of Will's body making him arch his back, "Aaron," he whined.

"Shh, baby."

Aaron hovered over Will and loved every inch of his boyfriend's lithe body as he reached beside him in the bedside table for the lube and condoms.

"Don't want condoms. Just want you."

Aaron shook his head, "Yes, baby at least for the first time. It'll make penetration easier."

Will nodded and Aaron kissed down toward Will's waist and dipped his tongue into his belly button and suckled for a minute before moving lower and kissing and nipping at the juncture of his thighs. This slow process was killing Will.

"Aaron, please!"

"Shh, relax for me. I'm gonna take care you baby."

Aaron dipped lower and sucked at Will's balls before shifting to the side and taking Will's cock in his mouth.

"Shit!" Will groaned.

No matter how much Aaron sucked his cock, Will just couldn't get enough. He loved the feel of Aaron's hot, wet mouth around his aching cock and it took all his willpower not to buck his hips.

"Love your mouth baby," Will murmured.

Aaron smiled around his lover's cock as he coated his fingers with lube and slowly began to ease one into Will's entrance.

"Fuck!" Will screamed bucking his hips causing Aaron to gag a bit.

Aaron pulled off, "Easy, Will, relax for me. I'm going slow, but you gotta relax for me."

"It's hard," Will whimpered.

"Shh, I know. Try. I'm not gonna hurt you baby."

Will nodded and Aaron dove back on Will's cock to try and distract him. He pushed his fingers in snail slow and anytime he saw Will's face in pain or discomfort he paused. Once he got his finger inside he moved it around slowly to let Will get used to it being in there as he focused on sucking his boyfriend down.

"Fuck! Oh god, Aaron! More!"

Aaron obliged his boyfriend and inserted a second finger and began to scissor him open. He moved his fingers around searching for Will's prostate and gently scraped his fingers against it and Will screamed and bucked his hips before coming down Aaron's throat without so much of a warning.

Will let his head bang against the pillows, "Shit Aaron."

Aaron pulled off his boyfriend and laughed, "You doing okay?"

"Fucking awesome!"

Aaron chuckled again, "Can you handle another finger?"

Will nodded, "Please."

Aaron removed his fingers, added more lube and stuck three fingers in his boyfriend. He stroked him and before long Will was pushing back against the fingers.

"Aaron, please. Take me."

"Alright baby, hang on."

Aaron removed his fingers, put on the condom, and lubed himself up before positioning his cock at his boyfriend's entrance.

"Remember to stay relaxed for me," Aaron said.

Aaron began to push it slowly like he did with his fingers and was met with a bit of resistance. He continued to push in slowly and bent down to kiss Will when he whimpered in pain. Soon Aaron was completely sheathed inside.

"Damn baby, so fucking tight," Aaron moaned.

"Aaron, come on, move already."

Aaron did. He moved slowly, letting Will get used to the feel of him inside. Will moaned.

"So good Aaron. Faster."

"Yeah, baby," Aaron panted as he picked up the pace a bit searching for his lover's prostate again.

Aaron angled his hips and thrust against Will's prostate causing Will to scream.

"Fuck! More!"

Aaron chuckled as Will pulled him down to kiss him causing the angle to change and Will cried out again.

"Faster Aaron. Fuck me faster!"

Aaron picked up the pace and fucked into Will faster. Will sat up slightly wrapping his legs around Aaron's waist and gripping Aaron's back as he began to move with him.

"Shit, baby," Aaron grunted from the pain in his back from Will's nails.

"Mm!"

Aaron chuckled, "Not gonna last baby," he panted.

"Me neither," Will said taking his cock in his hands and jerking it to Aaron's thrusts.

"Come for me baby," Aaron whispered.

"Come with me," Will panted.

Aaron nodded, "Almost there," he said fucking Will harder.

"_Aaron_," Will moaned.

Soon the two lovers cried out as they came together. Aaron panted and collapsed on top of Will as they came down from their high. Aaron pulled out gently, removed the condom and tied it up before tossing it in the trash and collapsed next to Will on the bed.

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by, "Aaron, is your boyfriend staying for dinner?"

Will and Aaron looked at each other and just laughed.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Max: Rogue, what the hell are you doing? They just started being an official couple and now you're sending Will away?**

**Me: Calm down drama queen, everything is going to be fine. There's a reason why I'm sending Will away.**

**Max: *angrily* Oh really, and what might that be?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait until next chapter.**

**Max: Rogue, I swear, do not make me feed you to my pet dragon.**

**Me: *shakes head* Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Aaron and Will decided to take a quick shower before dinner and then they headed into the kitchen where Aaron's mother was placing the food on the table. She looked up and smiled at them while Sean snickered.

Aaron shook his head, "Will, you've already sorta met my brother Sean and this is my mother Joan. Mom, Sean, this is Will my boyfriend."

Joan smiled, "It's nice to meet you Will."

Will smiled and sat down next to Aaron, "Likewise Mrs. Hotchner."

Joan sat down and then the four of them ate dinner which consisted of baked chicken and potatoes, sweet corn and cornbread. Joan kept encouraging Will to eat more.

"So Will, where do you hail from?" Sean asked.

"New Orleans," Will replied after swallowing his chicken.

"Wow that's cool. Why'd you leave?"

Will shrugged, "My dad had just passed away a few months ago and my mother was having a hard time dealing so she sent me here to live with my aunt and uncle while she tried to get herself together."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Joan said sadly.

Will just shrugged and finished his meal.

**~WHHW~**

After dinner Aaron explained that he was dropping Will back home. He drove them to Will's house and they sat in the car making out. Aaron reached down and grasped Will's ass and Will winced.

"Shit," Aaron said pulling back. "I'm sorry baby, are you okay?"

Will nodded, "Just a little sore, but that's normal right?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah." He placed another kiss to Will's lips, "Get some rest baby and I'll see you tomorrow."

Will nodded as he climbed out of the car and headed into the house. He found his aunt and uncle waiting on the couch for him. He frowned.

"What's going on? Am I late for something?"

Eliza shook her head and stood pulling Will into a hug. Daniel just put his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"I'm sorry son."

Will was even more confused as to what was going on, "What's going on?"

"Eva. She-she-she committed suicide," Eliza said bursting into tears.

Will looked shocked, "Wait, what?"

Eliza nodded, "We just got a call a few minutes ago. The neighbor found her in the living room on the couch with her wrists slashed."

Will shook his head and backed up, "No. No. There's just no way, mom wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry son," Daniel said.

Will shook his head, "No! You're lying!" he said taking off toward his room.

Eliza burst into tears and Daniel just wrapped his arm around his wife.

**~WHHW~**

Will tried to call Aaron but tears kept streaming down his face. He managed to text Stefan asking if it was true about his mom, but he hadn't received any response.

"_Will?"_

"Aaron, please."

"_Baby, what's wrong?"_

Will furiously wiped his face and tried to speak but got all choked up.

"_I'm on my way. I'll be there in 20 minutes baby."_

**~WHHW~**

True to his word, Aaron was banging on the door 20 minutes later. Daniel opened the door and frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Will called me sounding completely distraught."

Daniel sighed, "He won't answer us," he said as he let Aaron in.

"What happened?"

"We told him about his mother committing suicide and he got upset."

Aaron frowned and headed toward Will's door and knocked on it, "Will, its Aaron, open the door please?"

There was no answer and Aaron tried the doorknob and found it locked. He knocked again harder, "Baby, please open the door and talk to me."

After several minutes the door opened and Will appeared with tears streaming down his face. He pulled Aaron inside and shut the door. Aaron pulled Will into a hug and led him to the bed.

"What happened?"

Will wiped his eyes shaking his head, "I don't know. Aunt Eliza and Uncle Daniel were sitting on the couch and aunt Eliza was in tears. They told me that they had just received a call that my mother had committed suicide. I just don't believe mom would do something like that. I tried calling and texting Stefan to see if it's true but he never got back to me."

Aaron frowned, "Why would you call Stefan?"

"He was my best friend Aaron, before we starting dating. He would've known something. But why would mom do this?"

Aaron sighed, "People do all sorts of things when they're grieving, Will. Maybe, your mother just couldn't take it anymore and she was driven to the point where she felt like taking her own life was the only way to find peace."

"No. She wouldn't leave me like that. She wouldn't!"

"Baby, calm down."

Just then Will's phone went off and Will answered it speaking but mostly listening to Stefan before hanging up the phone and breaking down again. Aaron pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright."

Will shook his head, "No. Stefan said that it had been an attempt. The neighbor found her and she's in the hospital."

"Well that's good news."

Will nodded, "Yeah, I gotta go see her."

"I'll help you arrange it. Do you want me to come with you?"

"As much as I would love you to come with me, no. Not right now."

"I understand, baby."

**~WHHW~**

That Friday Aaron drove his boyfriend to the airport and went in with him to make sure he got off okay. Just before Will's plane boarded, Aaron gave him a kiss.

"Be safe baby. And call me."

"I will, Aaron," Will responded kissing Aaron back earnestly before picking up his bag and headed toward the plane.

Aaron just watched until Will disappeared before heading back to the parking lot and driving home.

**~WHHW~**

He was surprised to find the house quiet when he returned. He figured his parents were still at work and Sean was either at his friend's house or his girlfriend's. Aaron didn't care either way. He flopped on the bed and just lay there before pulling out his IPod and popping in the headphones.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I figured since today was my birthday, it was time I owed you all an update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A week had passed and Aaron hadn't heard anything from Will. He had tried to call him a couple times but got no answer. Aaron shrugged it off as Will just spending time with his mother. Right now his mind was occupied with digging through the basement searching for whom the fuck knows what for his dad.

"Aaron!" he heard his dad yell as he could hear his heavy footsteps heading toward the basement.

Aaron made his way up the stairs as his father opened the door, "Did you find it?"

Aaron shook his head, "No sir, not yet."

"Useless bastard. You're nothing but a useless, dirty whore," Aaron's father said raising his hand to strike Aaron.

But Aaron was ready for him and grabbed his hand just as it was about to make contact with his face. His dad wasn't too pleased with this act of defiance and quickly shoved him back causing Aaron to nearly trip but Aaron caught his footing just in time and decided to strike back. He aimed a blow at his dad punching him in the face. His dad stumbled back and looked at Aaron in shock.

"That's for Sean, you asshole," Aaron said starting to walk away.

His dad grabbed him preventing him from walking away and they grappled and fought when at one point Aaron got really pissed and pushed his dad away causing him to lose his footing and fall tumbling back down the basement stairs. Aaron could see the blood pooling at the back of his father's head and knew he was dead. He walked down the stairs and stood next to him.

"And that was for me you bitch."

He walked up the stairs and headed into the kitchen and dialed 911.

"Hello? Yes, my name is Aaron Hotchner and my father just fell down the basement stairs. I think…oh god! I think he's dead. Please come quick."

After he gave the lady on the phone more information he hung up and laughed.

**~WHHW~**

After the ambulance, the police and the coroner all left, Aaron went to sit next to his mother. Joan was wiping her eyes with a tissue. Aaron hated to see his mother crying over that bastard.

"I'm sorry mom."

Joan shook her head, "Why, baby, it wasn't your fault."

Aaron hugged his mother, "Still. I hate seeing you this sad."

Joan smiled and kissed her son's forehead, "I'll be alright honey. Have you heard from Will? It's a shame that your father never got a chance to meet him, he is such a nice boy."

Aaron chuckled, "Yeah, but no I haven't heard from Will yet. He's probably spending time with his mother. I don't wanna keep bothering him."

Joan nodded, "I'm sure he'll call when he has a minute."

"Here mom," Sean said handing his mother a cup of peppermint tea. Joan smiled at her youngest.

"Thank you Sean."

Sean nodded and sat on the other side of his mother and the three just sat there cuddling or in Aaron's case, kinda cuddling.

**~WHHW~**

When the cab pulled up in front of his aunt and uncle's place Will realized that he was glad to be home. Will shook his head sighing as he paid the cabbie and exited the car. _This is my home now and frankly I'm glad._ He used his key to open the door and proceeded to walk to his room when he was cut off by his aunt.

"Will? Oh my goodness, honey are you alright? I haven't heard from you and I was getting worried."

Daniel came out and stood next to his wife, "Eliza, calm down, give the boy some room."

Eliza nodded and went back into the kitchen where she was baking. Will headed into his room where he sat on the bed. After a minute he pulled out his cellphone and dialed his boyfriend.

"_Will?"_ Aaron asked picking up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"_Baby is everything okay? Where are you?"_

"I just got back in Quantico, just needed to hear your voice."

"_I'm here baby. How's your mom doing?"_

Will just sighed and tried not to break down. Aaron could tell something was wrong.

"_Will? Baby, do you want me to come over?"_

Will bit his lip, "Please?"

"_I'll be right there."_

Will just nodded and hung up the phone before pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them letting the tears fall.

Aaron showed up 25 minutes later and Eliza let him in and pointed to Will's door. Aaron nodded and headed to his boyfriend's room and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Will?"

Will looked up and Aaron's gut clenched at the tear stains he found staining his boyfriend's beautiful face. He walked over to his boyfriend, sat down on the bed, and pulled Will in his arms. He didn't speak or ask what was wrong. He just held Will until his cries subsided.

Will looked up at Aaron and sniffed before sitting up straight, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Aaron bent down and kissed him, "Never be sorry baby. What happened, I didn't hear from you all week?"

Will sighed. "Well when I got there Stefan picked me up and I thought it was weird that he wouldn't bring me to the hospital to see my mom, like he said she was in. He brought me home. And he just kept talking to me. After a while I asked him to take me to see my mom. So he did. I thought he was taking me to the hospital and he took me to the cemetery."

"Why would he do that?"

"He told me that mam had in fact actually died, but it wasn't a suicide attempt. After yelling at him and fighting I found out that my mom was in a car accident. I found out from the neighbor, who was in the hospital because she was in the car with her that they were stopped at a red light coming home from the store when this car shot out of nowhere and slammed into the driver side of the car. She was only injured but mam died instantly."

Aaron frowned, "I'm sorry baby, but why did your aunt and uncle and Stefan tell you she committed suicide and then give you two different stories?"

Will shrugged, "I think my aunt and uncle were just misinformed. Stefan was obviously trying to hurt me. He told me he said what he said because he wanted me to come back."

Aaron shook his head, "Dad's dead."

Will looked at him, "Really? What happened?"

"We were fighting by the basement and I kinda pushed him causing him to trip and fall down the stairs."

"Well good riddance. That way he can't hurt you or Sean anymore."

Aaron just nodded, "Yeah. Just didn't think how much it would affect my mom."

Will bit his lip, "Sorry."

"No don't be. It's not your fault," Aaron shrugged.

Will started chewing his bottom lip before he reached out and pulled Aaron down on the bed next to him. Aaron went down willingly and laid on his side facing Will. Will gently brushed his lips against Aaron's. Aaron chuckled as he kissed back eagerly and forced Will's lips apart. Will moaned and pulled Aaron on top of him. He gripped Aaron's ass and rocked upward trying to get friction to his rapidly hardening cock.

Aaron laughed, "Someone's horny."

"Please, Aaron," Will whined.

Aaron chuckled as he slowly stripped them both and after putting on a condom, carefully entered his lover.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright well since I teased you last chapter with that nonexistent sex scene, I decided to make it up to you in this chapter. I hope you like it and be warned their is a huge uh oh at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A month had passed since the incident with Aaron's father and Will's mother. Things had been going well for them, well if you didn't count the several boys that harassed them on a daily basis because they were together. Will shook his head and chuckled to himself as he made out with Aaron on the couch.

"Oh someone gag me," Sean pretended to gag.

Aaron pulled back from Will and laughed before punching Sean in the arm, "Shut up dude, you act like you don't like it."

"I don't," Sean laughed as the doorbell rang and he stood to answer it. His face split into a huge grin when he saw who was at the door. "Danny, thank goodness, you're finally here, now I can stop watching my brother suck his boyfriend's face off."

Danny chuckled as she kissed Sean on the lips, "Why were you watching them?"

"I wasn't exactly watching them, but every time I turned my head they were all I saw."

Danny nodded, "Mhm."

She headed into the living room and smiled, "Hi Aaron."

"Hey Danny. Danny, this is Will, my boyfriend, Will this is Danny, Sean's girlfriend."

Danny held out her hand, "It's actually Dannielle but everyone calls me Danny."

Will shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Aaron picked Will up to make room for Danny on the couch. Will laughed, "You just wanted me in your lap huh?"

Aaron shrugged, "Probably."

Will laughed and bent down to kiss Aaron. Danny chuckled, "They are so cute."

Sean just laughed, "So what's the plan?"

Aaron shrugged, "Well I was gonna order pizza and we got movies and the Wii, I guess."

"Ooh we should totally do the Michael Jackson dance game!" Danny said.

Will's eyes went wide, "Um, no."

**~WHHW~**

Danny was cracking up laughing watching Will and Aaron dance to the Thriller, "That's it Will, shake that booty!"

Sean laughed, "You're getting a kick outta this aren't you?"

"Of course, I told you they're cute. I mean look at them."

Will and Aaron were doing a pretty bad rendition to Michael Jackson's thriller as they tried to copy the moves and sing along.

"Hey!" Will said after a minute as he looked at the scores, "You cheated!" he said shoving his boyfriend.

Aaron laughed, "What can I say? I'm just better at dancing than you are."

"Shut up! You are not!"

Aaron laughed and paused the game as the doorbell rang and he went to pay for the pizza. Danny squealed.

"Pizza!"

Will laughed and shook his head and Sean winked at him, "She's a fiend."

"I bet."

Aaron set the pizza down on the table and grabbed plates as Sean got cups and the soda from the fridge.

"Alright, let's chow down!" Sean said.

The four popped in a movie and sat on the couch and watched the movie as they ate. Halfway through the movie the food was discarded and the movie played unnoticed as it soon turned into a make-out fest. Somewhere in between, unnoticed to Will and Aaron, Sean and Danny slipped off to their bedroom. Aaron's hands found his way under Will's shirt and tweaked his nipples causing the youth to moan.

"Aaron, please!"

"Mm, what do you need baby?"

"You. Want you."

Aaron nodded and stood taking Will's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Will chuckled as he heard sounds coming from Sean's room. Aaron just shook his head and led Will to the bed and pushed him down on it before kissing him deeply on the mouth. Will arched his back trying to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Aaron and gyrated his hips trying to get friction to his aching cock.

Aaron moaned and pulled back, "Shit baby, calm down. Gonna make me cream my pants."

Will whimpered as he moved his hips faster against Aaron, "Aaron need you now."

"Yeah, okay," Aaron nodded as he removed Will's legs from around his waist and proceeded to strip his boyfriend before stripping himself.

Will then pulled Aaron down and rolled them over so he was on top of Aaron. He then grabbed the lube and lubed up his boyfriend's cock before impaling himself on it.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out.

"Shit, you okay baby?"

Will nodded and took a couple deep breaths. He then started to move and rock himself on Aaron's cock.

"Shit baby, feels so good," Aaron moaned.

"Yeah, Aaron, love how your big cock feels inside me. Mm, filling me up, marking me, and making me yours. Fucking love it," Will moaned as he bounced harder on his boyfriend's cock.

"Shit baby, you are so dirty."

"Mm, you love it," Will moaned leaning down for a sloppy kiss.

"Yeah, I do," Aaron said before gripping his boyfriend's waist and flipping them over before pounding hard inside his lover.

"Shit! Aaron, more!"

Aaron thrust harder into his lover. He soon could feel his impending orgasm as his thrusts became erratic but tried to get Will off first. He wrapped his hand around Will's cock and proceeded to stroke it.

"Aaronnn!" Will moaned.

"Yeah, that's it baby, let me hear you. Come for me baby. Shit!" Aaron cried out as he thrust particularly hard and came inside his lover.

Will cried out Aaron's name as he came all over his stomach. Aaron collapsed on top of his lover and groaned.

"Fuck, baby I think you wore me out."

"I wore you out? I won't be able to move at least for a week."

Aaron laughed and gently kissed Will's lips.

**~WHHW~**

The next morning Will woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He groaned and shifted before opening his eyes. Aaron was still sleep next to him. Will smiled before kissing Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Will, "Hey."

"Hey sleepyhead," He said before sliding over his boyfriend and going down on him.

Several minutes later there was a loud knock on the door, "Wake up sleepyheads, mom made breakfast."

"Mm, if it wasn't that we had a game this morning, I'd stay in bed all day with you," Aaron moaned.

"Maybe another time."

Aaron nodded as they got up and got dressed before heading into the kitchen to find Sean and Danny already at the table and Joan dishing up the food.

"Morning you two. I hope you're hungry because you boys are gonna need your strength for today's game."

"Thanks mom," Aaron said as they sat.

The five of them sat and ate breakfast together and chatted with each other before Will and Aaron headed out to meet the team. Joan had said that they would see them later for the game.

**~WHHW~**

Will felt he was having a good start. His team was winning and he was doing really well and that all changed when he took a chance to glance out into the bleachers at his aunt and uncle and that is when he saw something that freaked him out causing him to get hit in the chest with the ball.

"Time out!" Rossi called running over to Will who had fallen. "Will, are you okay?"

Will nodded, "Yeah I'm fine coach."

"What happened out there?"

Will shook his head, "Nothing just wasn't paying attention, sorry."

Rossi sighed and nodded, "Focus."

Will nodded but the rest of the game he wasn't really paying attention. _What is Stefan doing here? Why didn't he tell me he was coming? _

"Will!"

Will turned to see Aaron head over to him, "You okay? What the hell happened out there baby?"

"Nothing just got a little distracted that's all."

"Yeah, by what?"

Will pointed to the bleachers where Stefan sat, "Stefan."

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been a long time and I apologize. Life has been crazy and I also hit a bit of a funk with my writing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Will tried to focus on the game but it was hard seeing Stefan in the crowd and wondering what he was doing here. Aaron told him not to worry about it and just to try and get his head back into the game. Will could tell that Aaron was distracted also and he was surprised when they managed to win the game. He turned and saw Stefan cheering with the rest of the crowd and shook his head. Aaron grinned and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders and the two went to greet the adults.

"Aaron, Will you all did fantastic!" Eliza gushed.

Will and Aaron both blushed, "Thanks aunty," Will said softly.

"Your father would've been proud to see your performance," Joan smiled hugging her son.

"Yeah, I know, thanks mom."

Stefan made his way over to Will and grinned, "Nice job," he said hugging Will.

Will stiffened and took a step back, "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

Stefan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, what are you doing here?"

Stefan laughed, "I just wanted to see you."

Will scoffed, "Not like you didn't just see me a few weeks ago, and I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to speak to you again."

Stefan shook his head, "Come on Will, don't be like that. I said I was sorry." His gaze fell on Aaron and he frowned, "Who's this?"

Aaron stared at Stefan in a way that made his body shiver and he stuck out his hand, "Aaron Hotchner, I'm a friend of Will's."

Will looked at Aaron frowning and wondering why he said he was a friend instead of saying boyfriend. Stefan nodded, "I'm Stefan, Will's best friend and boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend," Will responded heading into the locker room.

Stefan looked at Aaron and Aaron shrugged before following Will into the locker room. When Aaron entered the room Will grabbed him, pushed him against his locker and kissed him. Some of the guys whistled and laughed. After a few minutes Will pulled back and blushed. Aaron shook his head in shock.

"What was that for?"

Will shrugged, "Do I really need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" he asked as he started to change.

Aaron frowned, "Will…"

Will pulled on his pants and turned to face Aaron bare-chested and sighed, "Stefan just makes me…feel weird. By the way how come you didn't tell him you were my boyfriend?"

Aaron shrugged as he chucked his basketball shorts and pulled on his jeans, "Not my place."

Will frowned, "What do you mean?"

Aaron pulled on his t-shirt, "Just what I said. It's not my place. It's yours. You and him had the relationship. Not me."

Will sighed and nodded, "I guess so."

The two walked out of the locker room together and headed back over to the adults. Joan looked at Will and smiled, "Would you and your aunt and uncle like to come over for dinner? You can bring your friend if you like."

Will smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Hotchner, but not tonight Stefan and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Joan smiled and nodded. Aaron gave Will a half smile.

"I'll see you in school on Monday."

Will frowned, "You're not coming over tomorrow for our homework session?"'

Aaron shrugged, "Well I just thought you and Stefan might wanna hang out."

Will shook his head, "Maybe after we do our homework."

Aaron nodded, "I'll call you and let you know."

Aaron waved and walked out the gym with his mother and brother. Will followed suit with his aunt and uncle and Stefan walked beside him.

"You and Aaron are in the same class?"

Will shook his head, "No. Aaron's a senior. We just hang out and do homework together it's more like an encouragement for the both of us, really."

"Ahh."

Will nodded and didn't say anything the rest of the way home.

**~WHHW~**

Over the next week that Stefan stayed in Quantico, Will barely spoke to him even though they were under the same roof. He tried apologizing to Will on countless occasions but Will wasn't having it. Stefan even tried to tell Will how much he still loved and truly cared about him, but Will just wouldn't accept. This was something Stefan just couldn't understand. And on top of that, Stefan noticed how much Aaron would come by. He saw how easily those two would talk for hours and sometimes about things that Stefan didn't know. There was also a point where Stefan had left the room to use the bathroom and when he came back, just before he had entered the room, he heard Will whisper the words "I miss you" to Aaron.

"Will?" Stefan asked that Thursday afternoon. He was laying on the bed and Will was sitting on the desk drawing and listening to AC/DC.

Will sighed and looked up, "What?"

"What's going on between you and Aaron?"

Will frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you guys are very close. He's always over here and your aunt and uncle are always inviting him to stay for dinner."

Will hesitated for a minute and then he realized he had nothing to be worried about, "Aaron is my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few months."

"Are you serious? When the fuck when you planning to tell me this?"

"I didn't see any need to. I mean you're not my boyfriend and your no longer even my friend. Come to think of it, I don't even know why you're still here."

"Will, come on!"

"No you come on! What you did to me was not cool! Do you know how much you've hurt me ever since we've met?!"

Stefan shook his head, "No, you can't do this to us, I won't let you."

"There is no us!" Will yelled. "And you don't have any say in who I do or don't date."

Stefan shook his head again, "I gave you everything and you're just gonna toss it away like that?"

"What have you given me Stefan? You've given me nothing! I love Aaron and Aaron loves me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Stefan walked over to Will and yanked him out of his chair and pushed him against the wall with his hand around his neck, "Watch me."

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Its late, its short and I left it on another cliffhanger. I'm so sorry but I hope you like it anyway. Between Real life and writer's block I'm just glad I was finally able to type up something.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Stefan left the house and Will didn't know where he went but he was afraid. He picked up his cell to call hi boyfriend.

"_Will?"_

"Aaron, oh god. I don't know what to do. He's really mad and he threated to hurt you and I'm so scared."

"_Will, calm down and take breath. Now start from the beginning. What happened?"_

"Stefan asked me about us and I told him the truth. He started getting mad and he threatened me. I told him that 'I love Aaron and Aaron loves me and there's nothing you can do about it' and he said 'watch me' and then he left and I don't know where he went."

"_Baby, calm down. To be honest with you I think it was just an empty threat, I don't think he'd really do anything to you or me."_

"Aaron, you don't know him like I do," Will cried. "There's no telling what he'd do to either of us."

Will heard Aaron sigh over the phone and shook his head, "Just forget it Aaron, it's clear that you don't care."

"_Will-"_

"I gotta go, Aaron," Will said and hung up the phone.

**~WHHW~**

Will was sitting at his table working on a drawing of Aaron for his birthday next month when his cell went off.

"Hello?"

"_Will, its Sean."_

"Um, hey Sean, what's up?"

"_Its Aaron, he's been shot. The ambulance came and took him to the hospital."_

Will's heart nearly stopped. This wasn't happening.

"_Will?"_

Will looked up as Stefan entered the bedroom. He glared at him.

"_Will?"_

"Sorry Sean, I'll head over there now."

"Okay mom and I are headed there now, so we should see you soon."

Will hung up the phone and then turned to Stefan, "What did you do?!"

Stefan laughed, "I didn't do anything."

"What the hell Stefan, you shot my boyfriend! Are you mental?!"

"You don't belong to him, YOU ARE MINE!" Stefan shouted.

Will looked at Stefan before shaking his head and headed out of the house and walked to the hospital. It took him half hour to walk to the hospital and he rushed inside to the information desk. They were able to direct him to where Aaron was.

"Will!" Joan cried running to meet him.

"Hi Joan, is Aaron okay? What happened?"

Joan shrugged, "I had just coming home when I saw the ambulance by the house. But the doctor said that he had been shot in the shoulder."

Will took a breath, "That's better than him being shot in the chest."

"Yes, they just took him into surgery to remove the bullet from his arm. He lost a lot of blood from what I saw."

Will nodded, "Thanks."

Sean, Will, and Joan paced nervously for about an hour praying that everything was going well with the surgery. Just then the doctor came up to them.

"Everything went well and we were able to successfully remove the bullet from his shoulder. We have him in a sling to keep pressure off of the shoulder until he completely heals and I would like to keep him overnight just to make sure there's no swelling or anything like that."

Joan smiled, "Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled, "You're welcome, you can see him if you like."

Will, Sean and Joan made their way down the hall to Aaron's room. Joan fussed over her eldest son and demanded to know what had happened. Aaron gave her some story that he had surprised a burglar and out of surprise he shot him. Joan nodded.

"Mom, let's go get something from the cafeteria," Sean said.

Joan nodded knowing that her son and his boyfriend wanted to be alone, "Do you boys want anything?"

Both Will and Aaron shook their heads. As soon as Sean and Joan left the room, Aaron pulled Will down for a breathtaking kiss.

"Mm, Aaron, what happened? It was Stefan wasn't it?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah. I don't know how he knew where I lived but he came by the house. I had opened the door because I thought my mom had forgotten her key again and he was standing there with the gun pointed at me. Will, I thought he was going to kill me."

"Why didn't he? I mean I'm glad that he didn't, but how come he didn't?"

Aaron shrugged his good shoulder, "I don't know. He had the gun pointed at my chest and I swear I thought he was, but he didn't. He aim and shot my shoulder."

"Oh god. See! I told you he was going to do something! I told you and you didn't believe me!"

"Baby, calm down. I'm sorry."

"Aaron, what are we going to do? What am I going to do? I've tried kicking him out but he won't go and my aunt and uncle like having him around."

"There's nothing we really can do except wait until he decides to leave."

Will sighed. When Joan and Sean came back Joan offered to give Will a ride home. Will didn't want to leave but knew he had to deal with Stefan. He gave Aaron a kiss and promised to see him when he got home.

**~WHHW~**

Will entered the house and went into his bedroom where Stefan was going through his sketch book.

"I never knew you could draw. How come you never showed me these?"

"Because I didn't want to," Will said grabbing the book from Stefan, "How could you? You hate him that much?! If you hate him so much why didn't you kill him?"

Stefan shook his head chuckling, "Because that was just a warning to you that I mean business."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Simple. Here's my deal, have sex with me or I kill him."

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I cannot apologize enough for how long I have kept you waiting for this chapter. And its short. I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Will looked at Stefan with a surprised expression, "Are you insane?! Why the fuck would I wanna do that?"

Stefan chuckled, "Because if you don't, I will kill your boyfriend."

"You're insane."

Stefan chuckled, "It's been said."

Will shook his head, "There's no way in hell I'll have sex with you. I wouldn't have sex with you even if you were the last person on earth," he said and made his way to leave the room.

Stefan growled and slammed the door shut, "You are going to regret those words."

**~WHHW~**

Will winced as he coughed. He didn't really think Stefan would hurt him. Boy was he wrong. He clenched his eyes shut before he opened them and weakly crawled to his bed and grabbed his phone and dialed the first number that came in his head.

"_Hey Will, what's up?"_ Derek greeted as he answered the phone.

"Derek, listen, I need you to listen. I need you to go to Aaron's and get him out of the house. If his mother and brother are there also get them out."

"_Will, what's going on man?"_

Will coughed and winced again, "It's a long story but my ex-boyfriend wants to kill Aaron. And I can't let that happen. And I'm a little incapacitated right now."

"_Will, are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?"_

"No! Please just get Aaron. Derek, please. I think Stefan is on his way right now."

"_Alright, I'm heading over there now. What I want you to do is call the police. I'll bring Aaron to you."_

"Okay," Will said before hanging up the phone and crawling onto the bed.

**~WHHW~**

"Will! Oh my gosh! What on earth happened to you baby? You need to go to a hospital."

Will winced as his head pounded and he heard a bunch of voices. He opened his eyes and found his aunt and uncle, Derek and Aaron standing over him.

"Will, can you hear me?" Eliza said.

Will grunted, "Yeah, stop screaming."

Aaron frowned, "Baby, no one's screaming. What the fuck happened to you?"

"I'm fine."

Derek snorted, "Sure you are. Did you manage to call the police like I said?"

Will moaned and sat up wincing as he did so, "No, I kinda passed out."

Daniel looked at Will, "Did Stefan do this?"

Will ignored his uncle and looked at his boyfriend, "Are you okay?"

Aaron frowned, "Am I okay? Are you okay? Baby what happened? Derek came to my house and said that you asked him to get me out the house and bring me here. And now you look like death warmed over."

Eliza realized this wasn't a conversation that really concerned her and her husband so she gently guided Daniel from the room and shut the door behind her. Derek frowned at Will.

"Will, what the hell is going on?"

Will sighed, "Stefan is my ex-boyfriend and he is very jealous of Aaron. He threatened to kill him if I didn't have sex with him."

"He said what?!" Aaron yelped. Derek put a hand on his best friend's shoulder to calm him and let Will finish.

"I told him that he was insane and I'd never do that. I said I'd never have sex with him even if he was the last person on earth."

"And he attacked you," Derek nodded. Will nodded.

"Yes. I didn't think he would, but he did."

"Will, you need to call the police," Derek said. "And do it now, because something tells me he's going to be heading back here soon when he finds Aaron gone."

Aaron frowned, "I'm not worried about me, I'm more worried about what he's gonna do to you."

Will looked down and frowned, "M'sorry Aaron."

Aaron sighed and went over to Will and pulled him into his lap, "It's not your fault baby. He was your friend."

Will nodded.

Derek shook his head, "Well now he's gone insane and perhaps on a killing spree. And something needs to be done before he hurts either of you or your aunt and uncle, Will.

Aaron looked at Derek, "Can you give us a minute?"

Derek frowned, "Please tell me you're not about to have sex, we need to deal with this."

Aaron glared at Derek, "Not that it's any of your business but no. Just give us a minute, okay?"

Derek sighed and left the room. As soon as Derek left Will started kissing Aaron. Aaron moaned and pushed him back gently.

"Baby, not now."

"But I want you, Aaron."

"I know but not now. We need to talk."

Will pouted, "About what?"

"Stefan. Babe, why did you do that? I mean if it would've gotten him to leave us alone then you should've agreed."

Will looked at Aaron in shock, "Are you kidding me? He would've never left us alone! I can't believe you would think I would do something like that."

Aaron sighed, "Will…"

"Aaron he shot you! Doesn't that tell you anything?! He's a crazed psychopath who's hell-bent on getting what he wants. He would've never left us alone, no matter what I did."

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I sincerely apologize for this being late and short and I can explain. Besides the normal writer's block I experienced due to the fact that my muse ran away to find herself a pet dragon, my little brother had been killed in a hit and run two weeks ago. I really hope you all can forgive me. I'll try and get the next part out faster and longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

When Aaron and Will finally left the room they found a couple police officers seated on the couch. Will frowned as one of them looked at him.

"Are you William LaMontagne?"

"Uh…yes."

The man nodded his head, "I'm Detective Brody, and this is my partner, Detective Carpenter. Do you happen to know a man named Stefan Willis?"

Will frowned again but nodded, "Yes sir, he's my ex-boyfriend. What's going on?" he asked glancing at Derek. "Did you call them?"

Derek shook his head, "No but I told them what's been going on."

Will groaned, "Derek!"

Brody handed Will a picture, "Do you know this young man?" he asked.

Will shook his head, "No sir. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Your ex-boyfriend is wanted for murder."

Aaron frowned and looked at Will, "Wait what?" he asked.

Brody frowned, "Mr. LaMontagne, when was the last time you saw Stefan?"

"This morning, he attacked me after having attacked my boyfriend a few days ago. How could he be wanted for murder?"

The detectives sighed and went into the story of how Stefan was wanted in murder back home in New Orleans because he had killed his ex's boyfriend. Will gasped and both Aaron and Derek frowned.

"He seems to get jealous, at least that's what we figure," Carpenter said. "It's as if he's jealous of the fact that his ex's have moved on from him. This boy isn't the only one he's murdered. There's at least two other boys."

"How do we stop him? I'd really not like to add my boyfriend to the list," Will said.

"The only thing you can do as of right now is if you see him immediately call the police and we'll take care of it," Brody said.

Will frowned, "What if he's on the run?"

"We're putting an APB out for his arrest in different states between here and New Orleans."

Will nodded. The detectives asked a few more questions and then left Will with their card before heading out the door. Will slumped on the couch.

"I never wanted it to come to this," he sighed.

"Will, you didn't make that choice, Stefan did," Derek said sitting on the couch next to his friend.

Aaron sat on the other side of his boyfriend, "Derek's right. This isn't your fault Will. Stefan's killed other people before this."

"Yeah but how do I know that I wasn't the cause of it?"

Aaron sighed and kissed Will's temple, "We don't know. We just have to assume."

Will just sighed and laid his head on Aaron's shoulder.

**~WHHW~**

Will wasn't sure what had woken him up but it wasn't a pleasant sight that he woke up to. Stefan had Aaron against the door with a gun to his head and his mouth covered. Will yelped and scrambled over to the bed to turn on the light.

"Stefan what are you doing?!" he cried.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stefan screamed waving the gun at Will.

Will whimpered and backed up and nodded, "Okay. Just Stefan, please…"

"I said SHUT UP! This is all your fault!"

Will closed his mouth and looked around for his cellphone. He picked it up and was about to dial when Stefan pointed the gun at Will.

"Do it and I'll kill you and your fucking boyfriend."

Will put the phone down, "Alright Stefan, the ball's in your court. What do you want?"

Stefan grinned, "You know what I want."

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Promised this chapter would be longer than the last one and here it is almost 2,000 words. Anyway I hope you will be pleased with this chapter. A small warning: This story is almost over. I estimate 2-3 more chapters left.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"What do you want?" Will asked fearfully.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!" Stefan screamed.

Eliza and Daniel opened the door, "What on earth is going on in here?" Daniel said.

Stefan swung around still holding Aaron by the neck and pointed the gun at Will's aunt and uncle. Eliza screamed and ran out the room. Daniel frowned and followed her.

"Stefan, please. No one has to die. Just tell me what you want. I don't know what you want."

Stefan glared daggers at Will, "I want you. You were supposed to be mine. Not this assholes, MINE!"

Will nodded, "Okay, Stefan. I'll do whatever you want, just let Aaron go."

Stefan grinned, "Oh no, he's gonna watch while I fuck you."

Stefan dragged Aaron to a chair and sat him in it, "Move and I'll fucking blow your brains out."

Stefan grabbed Will's arm and yanked him on the bed, "This should've been mine!" He said gripping Will's cock hard causing him to cry out.

"Will!" Aaron said preparing to stand up.

Stefan pointed the gun at his chest, "Sit your ass down. You move and I kill you. No you're gonna sit there and watch as I fuck your boyfriend."

Will whimpered as Stefan tore the clothes off his body and forced him on his hands and knees. Will tried to struggle only for Stefan to slap him across the back of his head.

"Try that again and you'll regret it."

Aaron watched with a heavy heart and sad eyes as Will was brutally raped by his ex-boyfriend. He sighed wondering how they would ever come back from this. He wanted nothing more than to beat the fucking crap outta Stefan, but he knew he wasn't allowed to move. Before anyone knew what was happening, Will's door flew open.

"Police! Stefan Mitchell, you are under arrest!"

Stefan chuckled as he continued his thrusts into Will, "How do you like watching this Aaron? Knowing your boyfriend likes to get fucked like this?"

Detective Brody ran to Stefan and cuffed him and yanked him off the bed thus yanking him out of Will causing Will to scream in pain. Brody pulled up Stefan's pants and dragged him out of the room. Aaron looked at his boyfriend and stood from the chair. He walked over to Will and Will let out a cry and scrambled back before covering his naked body and bursting out in tears.

"Oh Will," Aaron said gathering Will up in his arms and rocked him, "Shh, I know baby, I know."

**~WHHW~**

Over the next few days, Aaron, Eliza and Daniel all became worried about Will. He wouldn't eat, he stayed in his room most days and he wouldn't let Aaron near him.

"Will honey? Don't you wanna eat?" Eliza said.

Will looked up from the couch and shook his head, "Not hungry."

Daniel sighed, "Will, this has got to stop."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Will said angrily.

"Look son, I know you're hurt and upset, but you gotta move forward."

"What the fuck do you know? You don't know shit."

"Will, calm down," Eliza said.

Will stood up from the couch and glared at his aunt and uncle, "Calm down?! My best friend/ ex-boyfriend, is a murderer, he tried to kill my boyfriend and he raped me WHILE MY BOYFRIEND WATCHED! Do not tell me to fucking calm down!"

"I know honey," Eliza said.

"Not to mention that I'm nothing but a big faggot compared to uncle Daniel!"

Daniel shook his head, "That's not true."

Will glared at him, "You called me a fag uncle Daniel."

Daniel sighed, "Alright maybe in the beginning, but Will, you're my nephew and no matter what I love you."

Will snorted as he headed to his bedroom and shut the door. Eliza looked at Daniel and sighed.

"What do we do?"

Daniel just shrugged, "I don't know sweetheart. He's got so much bottled in him."

Eliza nodded and put her head on her husband's shoulder.

**~WHHW~**

The next day Aaron, Derek, JJ, Jackson and Penelope all stopped by the house just as Eliza and Daniel were leaving for work. Eliza smiled at Aaron and patted his cheek.

"Please whatever you do, make sure he eats. He hasn't eaten in days."

Aaron nodded, "I will. I promise."

Eliza smiled as she left the house behind her husband. Aaron sighed and locked the door behind her before making his way to Will's room with the group. Penelope knocked on the door.

"Will, its Penelope, please open the door."

"G'way!"

Derek shook his head, "Will, open this door or I'll bust it down."

"Fuck you Derek Morgan!"

Derek and Jackson chuckled and Penelope and JJ looked at each other. Aaron shook his head and turned the knob on the door and opened it. The girls looked at each other and giggled before the rest of them followed Aaron just inside the room.

Will looked up and frowned as he sat up from his bed, "What the fuck are you doing here? Get out!"

Aaron shook his head as he walked toward the bed and pushed Will down as he attempted to stand, "Sit down and shut up."

Will glared at him but sat down. Aaron sighed as he sat down next to him.

"Will, I understand you're upset and pissed off and hurt but this has got to stop."

Will glared at Aaron, "You don't know shit Aaron."

Aaron chuckled, "Really? I don't know how you're dad died and your mom shipped you off to live here in Virginia with your aunt and uncle? Or how about how you felt after you learned your mom died? What about the fact that your best friend/ex-boyfriend turned psycho and raped you and tried to kill you? Not to mention other guys?"

Will started crying, "Shut up."

"You forget how much I really know about you Will. Baby, don't do this. Let me help you."

Tears fell out of Will's eyes and he glared at Aaron, "Fuck you! You watched. He raped me and you WATCHED! You didn't help me at all!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Aaron sighed, "Baby, he would've killed me and who knows what he would've done to you. Believe me I wanted to stop him and you know I did."

Will shook his head, "I don't believe you."

The girls and Jackson looked at each other. Derek walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Will.

"Yes you do. Will, you know Aaron. You know he would've stopped that asshole if he could."

Will shook his head, "But he didn't. He let him rape me."

"Baby, I didn't want to. You saw me, the first time you screamed I jumped out of the chair. I maybe flinched more than fifty times, but each time he pointed the gun at me. Baby, I hated watching that happen to you."

"I can't believe I let that happen."

"You didn't, Will. You didn't let that happen, Stefan was crazy," Derek said.

Will looked at Aaron and nodded. Aaron smiled and opened his arms and Will jumped into them. Aaron kissed the top of Will's head.

"Shh, it's okay baby."

After a few minutes Will gave Aaron a small smile. Aaron returned it.

"I love you Will, don't ever forget that."

"I know Aaron, I love you too."

Penelope walked over to the two and I love both of you, but Will, you need to eat."

Will laughed and nodded, "Alright."

**~WHHW~**

When Eliza came home she was surprised to see Will happy and smiling. He was curled under Aaron's arm as he and his friends watched a movie. This was the happiest she had ever seen him since he had come to live with her and Daniel.

"Hey honey."

Will looked up and smiled, "Hi aunt Eliza."

"I was going to order Chinese for dinner, is that alright with you?"

"Um, the gang and I were actually going to go out for dinner if that's alright."

Eliza smiled wide, "That's fine sweetie.

Will stood up and kissed his aunt on the cheek, "I love you auntie."

Eliza chuckled, "I love you too, Will."

Aaron and the rest of the group smiled and stood, "We'll wait outside for you baby," Aaron said.

Will nodded and turned back to his aunt. He talked to his aunt and apologized for everything that he said or did for the past couple of weeks and how he had behaved when he first arrived. The two of them chatted for a little while before they hugged and Eliza sent Will to his friends.

**~WHHW~**

The six of them drove to Padrino's II & Bar, this Italian restaurant in Dumfries that Jackson told them about. Will thought it was nice and they all sat at a table and a waitress came over to them.

"Good evening what can I get you?"

Aaron nodded, "Can we get two Family sized pizzas? One with mushrooms, broccoli, olives and extra cheese? And the other one with sausage, onions and pepperoni."

The waitress smiled and nodded, "What to drink?"

Everyone ordered their own drinks and Jackson ordered Italian nachos and Penelope also ordered two tossed salads. The waitress smiled and nodded before going on her way. She returned a few minutes later with their drinks.

"Well, well if it isn't the gays."

Will looked up and frowned as he looked at Nigel and Sylvester, What the hell do you want?"

"Back off Nigel and Sly, before you get your asses kicked," Derek said.

Nigel laughed, "Oooh if it isn't big bad Derek Morgan, what are you going to do?"

Penelope glared, "We're in a restaurant. Take your homophobia somewhere else."

Sylvester glared at Penelope, "Watch your mouth, I don't wanna have to hit a lady."

Penelope chuckled, "You wouldn't hit me. You wouldn't dream of it."

Sylvester snarled but before he or Nigel could do anything the Assistant Manager came over to them.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police."

Nigel snarled, "We're not finished," he said before grabbing Sylvester's arm and they left the restaurant.

The six of them enjoyed their dinner having pleasant chatter. When the bill came, Aaron, Jackson and Derek split the bill ignoring the protests from JJ, Penelope and Will. After they left Aaron and Will got dropped back off at Will's place and Will smiled and waved to his friends.

Aaron chuckled as he kissed the back of Will's neck as Will fumbled with the keys. Will groaned.

"Aaron, not helping me focus."

"Mm, don't want you to focus."

Will chuckled, "Well if I don't focus we can't get in the house and then you won't be able to fuck me like I know you wanna."

Aaron chuckled and stopped to allow Will focus on getting the door open, "Shh," he said entering the house with Aaron.

Aaron took Will's hand and led him to Will's bedroom. Will chuckled softly as he locked the door behind him. Aaron spun him around and pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too, Aaron."

**TBC...**


End file.
